His Caged Bird
by CosmicCats
Summary: When an outting trip alone turns into a nightmare, her mind scrambles to survive the unrelenting terror of the villains who kidnapped her. Though one who was assigned to her seems off. There's something different about the man with wings playing on the side of evil, yet having the kindest eyes. Who really is Hawks? And what is she to him? Something to protect, or to break?
1. Chapter 1

**His Caged Bird**

A man with no shame. A daily basis that's forever unwinding from guilt cast out in the line of duty that had been subjected to him, a calling, from adolescence. Whether it be psychological acceptance from what was taught to be right from childhood, or bluntly that he hadn't had a care in the world to think for himself. The truth of the matter be that Hawks was not a man so carefree when it came to personal belief ironically enough, when it was compared to how thorough he worked in the dark streets. Preying on the wicked for the sake of strangers deemed innocent.

What was 'freedom'? The sorring of the breeze whipping past wings? Had that been enough to sustain such an abstract question?, or was it simply that he was Allowed to partake in that? Granted permission when others were not, all over the case of being a hero? Annoying. At times like these, when he sat on the ledge of the highest skyscraper in the city plundering his mind while unable to block out the constant nagging that forced words into thoughts that were better yet buried.

One should be grateful for the life he was given. The abilities to save life, preserve it and be told that you make a difference. Put smiles on people's faces. Give the children a peace of mind. In the end, he could grin about that. But it'd be a choice. Since his mind, in truth, was far from serene.

Hawks had been careful not to reveal that to anyone. Not like words could be used to express it regardless, because honestly he didn't really know why he felt this way. This lagging loneliness that had become a plague as of late, stabbing at his chest each time he was alone. The way his boss had described him hadn't done it justice either way, giving him a task to become an undercover agent for the enemy. Considering him a person without shame or guilt. Able to turn a blind eye because that's just who he was. Or granted, that's who they expected him to be. Would anyone else? Did anyone out there truly, know Hawks?

Prehaps that was his own fault, he thought, sighing heavily into his forearms that rested on his drawn up knees. Eyeing folks down below with a bored expression. After all, he had no other purpose than to be a puppet of society. Used so that these same normal people could go to work, and go home to their wives or husband's. Pick their kids up from school, doing something as small as family night at the movies. All feelings that had been utterly foreign to him.

It wasn't that he really wanted that life either. They were just ideas. Ones that pulled on the imaginary shackles bound along his ankles that tied him to the only life he had ever known. Undying loyalty to the HPSC. And if again, honesty had a play, he'd like to at least have that option of leading a normal life similar to those his sharp, bird-like eyes watched. The only honor being the number 2 hero and its importance. There wasn't time for this.

A beeping noise went off in one of his ears, catching attention away from such nonsense as he lifted a finger to it to answer. Tossing his head back lazily towards the ever blue sky.

"Have you made contact yet?," a female voice on the other end asked, trying to choke back a groan at the command he'd have to go do soon.

Running a hand through his hair, he answered, "Not yet. I'm going in not too much longer. He's supposed to tell me when to meet up really."

Hawks could tell the old woman had grown annoyed with his dull answers and not giving more information to the league of villains, though he dared say he was trying his best under pressure. All things considered, the town was an absolute wreck thanks to them and not given proper authority on either side to intervene. Knowing the truth but having to watch idly by as Endeavor was so brutally hurt, then do more of nothing as the people rebuilt with anxieties growing deep inside.

"Contact him now. Urge for the meet up. After earlier events, we are running out of time Hawks. You're lucky no one was killed this time. I won't have excuses. Do your job," she snapped before the line went dead.

He blinked a few times, scowling as he gave a frustrated shout into his palms. Just what was he supposed to do? They hadn't allowed him to make contact with the boss yet. And if he pressed his luck, Dabi would not trust him anymore. It was hard enough watching as the place was destroyed, holding his favorite hero in his arms that seemed so fatally wounded. None of this was according to plan originally anyways. It wasn't supposed to go down like this.

Standing, the red wings spread out largely before lifting into the air. Not in the mood to wave back at passing citizens who awed at his brilliance in the sky, swooping through building after building, heading towards a secluded meet up to apparently wait for Dabi's appearance there. At least it'd give more to do than people watch. And, he wouldn't be able to answer the old woman so that was a plus.

Hawks frowned at the horrid indents on the structures from the damage from Nomu's. How much he tried to keep it casual, though there needed to be a little fear. Less his 'partner' grew angry due to the lack of casualties. It was bad enough just having to look at the guy, let alone be friendly.

Along the end part of the town sat a large, shabby storage container like building with a rusted metal roof. Overhanging debris threatening to fall at any moment, given vines growing up the sides, reaching into the holes of the ceiling. Quite the cliche villian meet up spot he thought, rolling his eyes as his wings began to flap downward. Easing his way onto his feet before looking around, observing his surroundings. Making certain sure that no one else was around, noise from the big city now distant in this unused space, forgotten by its peers.

Not far off were rundown boats, the river's edge threatening to take them at any time through eroded cement that the water traveled up, they misshapen on their sides. The doors to the outside of the rundown structure were obviously always open, with evidence of decay on the rims. Shadowy insides only illuminated by the holes in the roof. Barely giving light to other broken barrels and wooden boxes that appeared to be kicked in. Perfect.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he chewed on the inside of his cheek before stepping inside. Scanning the interior, taking note of how disgusting it truly was.

_Not my cup of tea. _

It seemed barren for now. Hoping the others wouldn't take so long. The last contact he had with the league, there was something off about their tone. Dabi's usually bored demeanor sounding rather amused, hard to read. Hawk's had always been able to pick up on people, after all, humans were always so damn transparent. So when things changed like that, the littlest hints made him worry. Especially when the villain said there would be a surprise arriving, just for him. A way to Prove himself.

"Just for me huh..," he said aloud, voice echoing off the tin walls. Maybe he had assumed wrong and it was truly nothing worth fretting over. A small task for him to accomplish then Bam, onto the boss man. Nearly finished in surveying them. None of them seemed really all that bright anyways to conjure up anything too diabolical. One could say they had bored him to no end. A group of rag tag, pathetic misfits.

But, all of that would change the moment the sound of tires caught his sharp ears, pulling into the deserted area right outside the main entrance. Hawks turned around, trying to put on the usual fake grin.

It stopped, with a stranger walking out from the driver's side. Well dressed, tailored suit. Not the usual he noted. Watching as this older gentleman opened the back door. And out stood Dabi, bending out from the blackened car, though he tried to see past him wondering why the door was staying open. The guy eyed him for a moment, as if to say he didn't expect Hawks to be here. At least not yet.

"Took you long enough," Hawks teased as he approached the young man, waving off the tension. The way Dabi smiled at him made him uneasy, struggling to contain the curiosity.

Dabi clapped his hands twice. "I'm sorry if we kept you waiting long. We were preparing your surprise! Think of it as a final test to prove your loyalty to us!"

Hawks gave a small chuckle, forcing himself to appear more eager with a brightness to his eyes. He caught sight of a metal chain hanging from the inside of the car onto the cement. It dangled slightly, like something on the other end of it was alive.

"We sure did luck out yesterday. Boy was fate in our favor with this nice catch during all the panic in the city," He added, stepping close enough to the car to slowly lift the chain. Hawks eyed each move he made.

And as he yanked hard on it suddenly, a loud shriek was heard muffled and scared. Followed by the image of a young girl it seemed being slammed onto the cement out from the dark vehicle, the end of the chain connected to a collar fastened tightly around her throat with a clothed bag over her head, arms tied behind her back with rope. Dabi only smiled wider at him, enjoying the sight of Hawk's grin dropping completely. Unable to hold back the way his irises turned slanted immediately, a glimmer of panic on his face as he stared hard at the small girl who sobbed on the cold, damp surface.

oo

**ENTRY! I usually always do my first chapters short just to give the reader an idea lol yes this is an Ochako x Hawks! Though for those who have read my other mha story, yes I'm working on those chapters. Just having a block as to how to go about writing it when this story had been stuck in my head for days now lol but no it won't be all that long tbh. Not Super Short, but definitely not alot compared to how much I wanna jam into the other. **

**Warnings are Minor Involvement, Sexual Themes, Abusive Situations. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Things overall had settled down as of late for all students, faculty included. In fact it was on a much more positive track than ever, hoarding individuals in dorm rooms under close watch. Villan activity to a bare minimum with the league under the radar after the capture of All For One. Sure, they were briefed on what to do in case of an emergency and where to travel. What was considered safe. The same routine they had stuck to in this fashion as she twiddled with her pencil, leaning bored on the side of her arm as Aizawa once again reminded everyone to be cautious. Be mindful, and watch their backs.

Not to say this small trip would be of consequence, a largely populated area was by any means a better scenario than traveling to some place that was barren. Unaccompanied and alone. One just couldn't win with the schools heavy regulations.

The bell sounded, indicating students to leave with classes over and the weekend beginning. Ochako pondered telling anyone where she was going with how dramatic her friends like Deku could be. Always offering to join or tag along in some sense. Not like he wouldn't just do it anyways behind her back to keep a watchful eye, he was more on edge than anyone after Bakugo had been taken. But a small trip to visit her grandparents wasn't going to be spoiled over another's antics.

Which right on que as she finished gathering books and notes, shoving them into her side case to toss over her shoulder, he appeared. Smiling nervously at her, fiddling with his fingers. "Hey Uraraka! You've got any plans this weekend? I'm not really doin much if you'd wanna get together, maybe train."

She tried to give a nice smile, really so, but she knew better that he could analyze anything. Able to see through the smallest details of deception. Ochako wasn't a liar, nor was it if she simply didn't say much. The classmates behavior just wasn't trustworthy to behave.

"Sorry Deku, I'm going visit family. Not far off! Just a quick thing," she answered, giving a reassuring expression. Watching his contort to disappointment.

They hadn't said much further, hurrying away before it became awkward as she went through the halls. Down the stairs and through the doors leading to the outside. The bag was already packed the night prior laid out on the bed, with a bit of excitement brewing. It had been so long since she'd seen them, ready to rant on about school and the amazing offers the hero department gave. How much they helped train her quirk for combat and rescue. The internships with pros.

It only helped speed the process while tossing on short, jean shorts once inside her room. With a simple t-shirt, pulling the back of her hair into a bun. The nice casual appearance she liked. Behind was a small duffle bag with common items like a toothbrush, extra clothing, charger etc. Not much, it was only two days.

And while she liked to keep things tidy and to the point, straightening up the place would have to wait since the train into the big city was departing soon. Eyeing her phone screen to keep track of the time. She even made sure to lock the door and make way out the balcony to be thoroughly incognito, in case anyone would stop her and she'd spill the beans. Deku being sure to try and give a little trouble in worry. Sometimes it could be insulting how few had faith in her ability to take care of herself.

oo

Adding fuel to how eager she was, the bigger city offered more to stimulate the mind than what the same daily sights had. Large trees flying past the train cart outside the window, the occasional tunnel leading through cemented trail liners that she leaned up higher in her seat to get a better view. The sunlight reflecting off the tall buildings never did cease to astound her, silently comparing it to the not so modern home she lived in back at their hometown. A single story, partly rundown decor on the bad side of the neighborhood. This day was more than an escape from reality, it was a broadcast of what life could be if she continued to pursue the hero dream.

Passing under two wide bridges packed with vehicles, they began to slow down. Gitty in her seat to welcome the love of family, and how long it surely had been. If only her parents could have accompanied to Fukuoa, recalling just how lively with people it always was. Like a giant maze all jammed together to make it somehow fit and here she was, expected to know the way. At least to the main branch of the city on foot until a cab could take her the rest of the way.

With the duffle bag in tow, she made way out from the sliding door with a heave of fresh air. A bright, clear sky day giving a nice hint of the positives. Laughing crowds of families exiting, smiles on their faces only made her more cheery. It was a kind atmosphere to say the least.

She made sure to stop for a second to text her father, letting him know she made it to the outskirts of the city before heading off. Holding her bag close to her, trying to pay attention with the sounds of honking cars. Safe to pass through the walking path across the road.

Not like it was a troublesome journey, just one that required a bit more footwork than the norm. But thankfully U.A. made sure to keep its students in tip top shape for the few miles she'd have to make.

The crowds intensed the further she entered the area, with side businesses offering fruits or the commercial food trucks that tried to holler for customers. These small bits picking at her anxiety, Ochako never was one for loud sounds. It was hard to concentrate, keeping her head low. Bag close. And giving polite smiles when needed.

It was supposed to be an easy breather. No time to worry about trivial things like homework, lectures, assignments due. So this was a stroll in the park. Near literally with the advent nature the town clearly tried to blend in and make work to contrast the hoards of cemented buildings booming with the economy. Definitely not like her home at all.

Until a loud commotion up ahead made her halt, peeking through the pedestrians to get a look at what was the hold up. People stopping with shouts of complaints, followed by a few sirens and police radio. Her short stature could hardly see what the fuss was about. Until the flames grew brighter over head, soring so high from a wrecked car, it filled with blue flames. And nearby it, several more were caught in the pile up with apparently no injuries to anyone specific. Just their cars, torched in the middle of the four lane intersection causing havoc as the police tried to calm its citizens and direct them back where they came from.

Blue flames… Abnormal from a typical wreck. It was interesting, scowling with her eyes still fixed on the wreckage while taking a few short steps back. Still in thought as to why it looked so familiar. Like she'd seen something of it before, though no matter the fuss could not put her finger on it. Not to mention how strange it'd be for nothing in particular to be targeted to be a quirk in use. Weird.

One of the vehicles exploded suddenly, bits of debris scattering throughout the roadways as people screamed, police trying to force them back while they began to run past her away from the scene. She in turn stumbled off a little, not to be caught up directly in their path to be trampled on. Her heartbeat accelerated, backing into a nearby alley that barely widened in by a few feet. Only to jump, startled by her back bumping against a chain link fence, sealing off entry from the sidewalk.

People ran past, uncaring as what she was doing with others too fixated on the scene ahead. Trying to calm down, Ochako weighed her options. Surely it was reasonable to backtrack and take another route towards the other side of the city. Or simply she could float over this, and make way around the entire situation. It was plausible, not like she would get in the way of police work and whatever was the cause. Nor would she cross paths with them, blended in with the shadows and coming out on the other side, wherever it led. Regardless, it would connect to Some part of the walkway again. No big deal.

Ochako took a deep breath, making sure no one had noticed her before activating her quirk. Just enough to float herself over the fence, and releasing on the other side. Easy and done. No one saw a thing. Though once turning to face the other side, she swallowed hard. Littered with beer bottles, broken glass and spray painted graffiti on the inner bricks. It reeked of an area filled with foul play, that's for sure. But, it wasn't anything to be afraid of, she told herself. Clutching the bag closer as she began to walk through the alleyway. Further away from the crowd.

Little did she know, she was correct. Unsuspecting, and right. The alley wasn't what she needed to fear. It was something much more sinister in the blue eyes of the man that watched his prey, steadily walking on the rooftop edge to peer down at her. His shadow blended with the ground so effortlessly with his hands in his pockets, grinning down at her. Alone, and helpless.

Pulling out a small walkie, Dabi clicked the button on. "She just made this way too easy, my God how stupid...Yes that's right. She's heading straight for you. Just chase her back this way and I'll handle it. It's better to corner her. Don't let her get too far off."

Toga could only skip happily, more than ready to follow this round of orders with the one sided best friend heading straight that way. It was all thanks to an inside infornment at U.A that overheard their little girls conversation, explaining her upcoming whereabouts this weekend. At first everyone rejected the thought of kidnapping a student. But, on the other hand, Shigaraki figured why not stick it to the pros just one last time before heading out to handle more serious business. Nor would they risk harming them totally, less they Harm Her.

So things worked out more perfectly than each member could have imagined, face filled with pure lust as Ochako turned the corner. Stopping immediately at the sight of the insane young girl who practically panted in joy, loving the fear that played on her face. A knife hanging loosely in her hands.

Toga greeted her too enthusiastically, taking a step forward. As she took one back. Her eyes never strayed from the blonds as she tried not to panic, the urge to hyperventilate creeped up.

"What do you want?," she whispered the closer Toga got, picking up the short pace.

"To play with you!," she yelled, breaking into a sprint holding the blade high.

Ochako shrieked, near stumbling over rotten boxes pulled up by a dumpster as she back tracked through where she came. Listening to the girls feet matching hers, slamming onto the concrete with a bead of sweat already forming on her temples. There was the option to float up, but it worked too slow. And she'd be powerless to defend against a knife midair before she got high enough away.

Trying to grab her phone out from her pocket, she struggled to punch in the numbers for the authorities. Only one number left until a blade collided with the flip screen, slightly cutting into one of her fingers as she screamed. Dropping the remnants to glance over her shoulder for a brief second as Toga already reached her other side for an extra spare knife. The aim this girl had was outstanding, taking away the one link to the others.

There was no time to think, clenching her sounded hand while wheeling around the final alleyway right back to where it began to at least scream for help. Until her body slammed into someone else's, stumbling back onto her backside.

Ochako winced in pain, staring up at the assailant who smiled wickedly back at her. Trying to scoot away, only to feel Togas shoes behind her. Cornered, like a deer against wolves.

"Jeez this is almost sad. We seriously put little to no thought into how this would go down," Dabi teased, laughing at her slightly with Toga also giggling. "I think a U.A. student would be smarter. And my, you aren't even Trying to fight back!"

Ochako began to breath hard, eyes switching between the girls and his own. Not sure what to do with passing people just on the other side of the fence. They were so close, yet so far away. Nor could a couple of normal citizens do much, it was illegal after all to engage in combat with the use of quirks. And with the skills of these two individuals, none would stand a chance anyways.

Dabi noted her eyes darting to the people behind him, slamming his foot against the brick wall hard enough for her to flinch. Making sure to draw her attention. "I wouldn't do anything reckless. Make this easy on yourself."

A shiver went down her spine as he leaned in, the scent of smoke and decay evident on his clothing. How menacing, hateful his eyes looked boring down at her wide ones. This man was pure evil. But maybe even if she were to die, somehow they'd get apprehended. It almost seemed worth it.

Dabi studied her, obvious every thought that raced through her mind thinking over a handful of options. This idiot would be stupid enough to try something too, well aware of how to react as well just to show their captive how far he'd go to hold her in place. To punish.

So she took a deep breath, ready for the harsh outcome. "Help-!"

She went to cry out to the crowd, noticing a few stopping to glance through the fence at her predicament. Just as she did so, Toga let out a loud laugh as Dabi flung his hand out from his pants pocket. Blasting a large flame from the alleyway, through the crowd that received immediate screams of pain reacting to body figures moving through the blue hue.

Ochako choked out a panicked sob, a hand flying over her mouth in horror at what this monster had just done, burning people alive just to teach her who's boss. He'd won. She'd have to comply now, less more die for her stupidity. Though her reaction only pleased him more, looking at how wide her pupils dialated, with mules of disgust and fear spreading through them.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, ignoring the shouts coming from her while taking the bag, tossing it over to Toga. "Struggle and I'll kill someone else," he warned.

So she stopped, tears slipping out the corner of her eyes as he lifted her over his shoulder roughly. Hurrying to flee from the scene. And the rest, be it black.

oo

All she could recall was physical pain. Thrown harshly into a car, Dabi tying the back of her hands with rope. Shoving a black bag over her head before facening a heavy, metal thing around her throat that was a little too tight for comfort. And the ride there to whenever they were off to fast, being jerked against the windows from time to time while they argued with one another. So many questions going through her mind but too scared to ask.

All of which, was how she found herself here. Kneeling before a stranger who didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm as his companions, looking down at her confused. Dabi had taken the bag off, standing not far off as if to observe their reaction, not before handing the end of the chain to Hawks.

He could only stand there, feeling his face grow pale. The way this poor girl looked at him, pleading mixed with fear. Disheveled hair, stained dirtied cheeks from crying. The end of her shirt torn a tad with shorts raised a little too high.

"She even packed a little over night bag," Dabi laughed, mocking her position.

Ochako looked over her shoulder to glare hard at him, nostrils flaring in agitation. They had won, that much was clear. Though no one minded rubbing it in her face while she was already down and humiliated.

It irked him to see that fury still left after what he had done, sure they had threatened enough with violence for her to get the hint. Though in general this wasn't about the girl. This was about Hawks, he had to keep in mind. And how He'd do with this. Dabi didn't trust him a bit, this would surely damper the Hero's pride. Like killing two birds with one stone, and one was a little birdy he wanted nothing more than to torch the second he entered their league, so cocky and casual.

He took a few steps up to Hawks who tensed, face hardening and serious. "I thought you'd enjoy this gift."

"I don't see the point in it."

"Well. No matter. You should probably break her in."

Ochako's face filled with panic at what he meant by that, with Hawks also looking him over in disgust. Right now it was quite difficult to contain the onset emotions that piled up behind the fake mask he always wore. Though he could care less. Anger was taking control.

"Hit her," Dabi commanded, studying him closely for a reaction. Any excuse he could conjure up to end this little alliance.

"Excuse me?," he barked.

"You heard me. After all, you will be in charge of her for the next few weeks. It's best to show her now who's the boss."

He felt the end of the chain moving, both glancing at her as she tried to scoot away, pulling on the restraints. "In charge of me!?," she screamed, trying to force the ropes off until it cut through skin.

Dabi gestured towards her with his hand. "See? That attitude will be a problem...buuuut if you're not for us then I guess I'll have to let Shigaraki know.."

There it was. Dabi was challenging his resolve, using the main man as a pawn to block the path of going further into their league. The most important aspect of all of this. And it'd be for nothing if it was compromised now. Honestly they could be asking for him to do worse.

Hawks sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to slowly approach her, registering that it had to be done. Shock flooded her eyes, gasping to get away from him, but it was to no avail as he raised the chain closer to force her forward. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she began to sob again, choking back begs. Aware that they'd mean nothing to thrash against the chain. While Dabi stood behind him with a smile of approval.

It was the last thing she'd seen before the loud echo of his hand slamming into the side of her cheek was heard, hard enough to make him wince. A red mark already appearing, disgracing her face. Ochako stared off to the distance, her eyes dull. Lips parted, ringing in her ears while struggling to remain conscious, too shocked to react. Stunned on words that left, empty and thoughtless.

_I'm so sorry.. I hope you forgive me_.

As she slumped to the side, he caught her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders to support the weight.

oo

"Ochako Uraraka. Age 16. In the hero course at U.A. Our source said she was traveling here to visit her grandparents, hence the bag that was conveniently filled with her shit. Toga broke her phone so no worries. Her quirk, zero gravity. So don't let her touch you with her finger tips. Not like it'll hurt anyways I guess."

Hawks listened carefully to each detail Dabi explained about her, reading off a list of what they knew. Though he did need to walk on eggshells for the next bit to get more information out of this plan that oddly enough was well executed. But why a student? Why not? More importantly..

"Is this why you had that Nomu attack the city yesterday?, and didn't stick to the original plan of when we were gonna use it?," he interrupted. Hawks would be sure not to underestimate them again, at least not Dabi. All of this was so flawless that he had to give him props. Though going to all these lengths over one girl was strange enough.

"Yea. Makes a great distraction for the news before anyone Really pays attention to the missing princess."

He crumpled the paper, tossing it into the trash bin beside the counter. This place was also pretty elaborate, secretly hidden by boat docks underground by the sea. There wasn't much business so anyone could come and go. The owner was murdered, taking his identity just long enough to hide out here until their next plan of action and where Shigaraki wanted the girl. It was still being decided about how she'd be of use, at least in the development of nomu's that is. And to top it off, a helicopter was stored deep inside in case of an escape.

"So why her?," he asked, trying to pry more into their plans.

"Easy. Nothing more. Our inside source in the school overheard her weekend plans. Annnd we were already here so we figured why the hell not? Plus her quirk isn't strong so of course it wouldn't be much of a hassle."

Hawks nodded, trying to appear not as on edge about all this. How the fuck would he be able to safely get a young girl, a prisoner, out of here without detection? It was stressful enough knowing he'd have to leave in not much longer to report back and tell his boss the news. Given if they would even allow him to intervene.

"Anyways, about you. Your final test is pretty much be her caretaker since I don't feel like it. No other reason. Make sure she eats. Drinks. Just keep her alive, don't think too far into it. Do whatever you want to her, I really don't care just as long as she's alive and not dead weight."

Sincerely Hawks was grateful that it was himself in charge of this and no one else. For if it would be, surely they'd hurt her or do the most vile things he could imagine. This gave him time as well to conjure up a plan.

Dabi stood, sliding the chair back to begin walking down the one hall of the main room as he quickly followed back to the place they had left her. Down it was only one room, the end of the hall to the right led to the other's bedrooms. But here, was the only door that had a key code pad on the side of it. Unlocked for the thick, lab coated door to open.

"You and I are the only two here that know the code. I'll show you. Just be mindful when you use it, since you know, we wouldn't want someone like Toga seeing and using it when we aren't around. She'd love to cut her up pretty badly. Also the door locks once it's closed, there's another pad inside. Don't let her see you use it. Good luck."

Hawks cringed at the thought, watching as Dabi punched in the 4-digit code. Though the second the door slide open automatically, he shoved Hawks in as her screams pierced their ears from the sound proof padding in the walls. Sighing once it closed at how loud that bitch could be.

Ochako's eyes widened, panting hard while standing far off from him now awake. A small bruise due to him on her cheek, anger sparking in her eyes. At least they had the liberty of taking the chain and rope off, though they also left marks.

_Well.. This is awkward._

He shuffled nervously, even the slightest movement made her flinch back like an animal.

"Hi I uh, I'll be-"

"Let me out of here!," Ochako screamed, using her quirk to lift a small white nightstand behind her. Holding it above her head with her teeth clenched, eyebrows knitted in anger.

"No- NO! NO!," He waved his hands in front of him, trying to calm her down but it fueled it, throwing it as hard as she could without the weight as he yielded his forearms to brace the impact. Shattering into pieces with how hard it connected, cursing to himself at the slight pain.

Glancing past his arms, he could see her already searching for another thing to use. Though the room had nearly nothing aside from a white twin sized bed that matched the interior. Across from that was the bathroom, which they didn't even allow a door on it so privacy was a negative.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna hurt you!," he soothed, holding his arms out to her taking a few steps forward. Though obviously she didn't buy it with the mark on her cheek, an indication at how this charade started.

Ochako backed away, the back of her legs hitting the edge of the bed as she fell back onto it. He, still coming closer only causing further dismay. "Get away from me!," she cried, kicking back swiftly as her heel connected with his nose. Sending Hawks staggering back, glasses flying off onto the floor broken.

Her expression contorted with terror now, still in fear knowing that she'd hurt him, in the way he turned away from her. Hand over his nose with drips of blood landing on the floor. She raised her knees to her chest, sliding further onto the mattress to get farther away as possible.

"Fuck!," he cursed, taking his hand away to see just how much blood was coming. It wasn't broken at least, just in a tremendous amount of pain. Though, it was point taken. Stay away from the girl, check.

Really he should've seen this coming after what he did, and quite frankly deserved it. Now it gave another task to buy another pair of flying glasses since they weren't just regular everyday pair.

"I'm-I'm S-Sorry," she stuttered, whimpering at what was to come next. This man would kill her for sure. Or torture her first. Maybe rape before stabbing. Far worse than the small things Dabi had done in their short time together. "Please… P-Please don't h-hurt me."

But to her surprise, his shoulders heaved with a sigh. Slowly turning around to face her, pulling his hand away just enough to flash her a toothy grin with bits of blood staining his chin. "No worries! I deserved that!"

Hawks leaned his head back to try and stop the flow, making sure to keep his posture easy so she'd feel better and accept that he wasn't a threat. One couldn't blame her for that reaction.

"Also I should apologize for hitting you earlier. Trust me when I say I didn't want to," he said shyly. Trying not to look at her in the embarrassment of even having to say something like that to an innocent person. Making a mental promise to never do so again, and make this as good as possible for her until he could figure something out.

Ochako blinked, staring at him confused. A villian just apologized for hitting her, even though she was their captive. And didn't retaliate when she almost broke his nose after throwing a table at him. Was he toying with her? The one out of the bunch that had some sick fetish to mentally trick those like stockholm syndrome?

"What's your name?," she whispered, still with a guard up in case it was all a trick.

"Hawks!," he perked up, steadily making his way to the door feeling that this was enough for one day while his face begin to throb with desperate need of a pain pill. "sweet and catchy!"

oo

**Definitely my favorite crackship for certain. Though my ships usually never sail for obvious reasons with the characters having zero ties to each other lolol**

**Sie sind wahrscheinlich mein Favorit Paar. Ich habe diese Idee schon eine Weile. Hoffe, dass Sie genießen!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ow. Ow. Ow," he repeated, exiting the hallway with his head clocked back still, vision blurred in tears. Though Hawks had to give it to her, the girl had a neat endurance to defend herself. Which later on would probably come in handy in some sense.

Dabi leaned against the counter, trying to hold back a fit of laughter in their comrades pathetic state as he entered, feeling his way towards the sink. Blood coated on the edge of his jacket and stained shirt, still dripping down his chin. "That looks lovely," he mocked, watching Hawks wet a napkin on the counter to press against his face. Shooting a hard glare.

"Thank you."

"I guess it's better if I handle it since you can't, being as though she isn't scared of yo-"

"No!," he interrupted, Dabi raising an eyebrow.

Hawks choked nervously, composing himself better while attempting to dab the blood away. "No need. It'll be fine. I'm more of the gain trust type of guy rather than violent."

"Yea. I've noticed," Dabi retorted, the air growing serious between them as he made sure to take a vocal jab at the fact that Hawks still wasn't trusted.

Hawks could only eye him down one in a threatening manner to meet that same intense look before leaving, throwing the napkin in the trash. "I'll be back," he added, hurrying out the front door.

This was shit. The entire situation had grown more than what he felt like he could handle on his own in one fell swoop. Checkmate, and he so foolishly fell right into it. The league knew he had to be careful now just in case with the hostage present. How would the HPSC take it? Would they expect him to act? Moral wise this wasn't okay, but then again that's not why they hired him.

Dashing through the air, he pulled out the secret communicatior and slipped it back onto his ear once far enough away. Looking over his shoulder at the scenary, close to the oceanside. Not much else around, an undercover fishing dock that they'd taken. Or possibly something in connection to an oil ridge. Whatever it may be he wasn't sure, just to get the exact address correct for future use.

Overhead he could make out the dense city in the distance, this being just close enough that they needn't travel much for supplies. But secure enough to go undetected.

The device ringed before he could process more, quick to answer it with the head boss on the other end.

"Where have you been? It's been hours-"

"They kidnapped a girl. A student at U.A. and she's right in the damn danger zone, did any of you suspect this? What am I supposed to do now!?-"

"Nothing," she snapped, causing his eyes to widen at the insincerity. "You do nothing. No matter the cost we cannot afford for you to pull out yet."

Hawks was baffled, flapping his wings harder in agitation. "Excuse me?"

"You understand how important this is. Try your best to keep her safe, though must I remind you that casualties happen for the greater good."

He blinked, shaking his head a few times. "I can't believe you're asking me to turn a blind eye to this..Her name is Ochako Uraraka. Confirm it with the school at least."

"We can't do that Hawks and you know why. No one is to know about this until I say, understand? Until then you haven't got a clue of her whereabouts."

"I will not!-"

"Don't argue with me boy! You will do as we say. Report back with anything more important than something so trivial," she snapped, cutting the line before he could say more.

So trivial.. Her life, is a casualty?

Hawks yanked it out his ear, shoving it harshly into his jacket pocket. He could feel the heat rising on his face, completely alone in this with the side of vigilante VS loyal to the cause. No. Casualties didn't happen unless he let them. And in her case, he wouldn't allow it.

"FUCK!," he shouted into the air, sorring downward towards the city. Not like there was much time, who knew what they'd do if he left her unattended for too long.

oo

Ochako took deep breathes, sitting on the edge of the bed holding the broken pair of glasses to observe them. Running her thumb over the smooth, unscathed surface. In an odd sense she felt bad, struggling to shake off guilt with awareness that he was a villan. The moment and look on his face as he struck her so hard replaying over. Yet, suddenly after his smile would follow to fight it. How kind he appeared, genuine with an apology. There wasn't a hint of malice in this man.

But she'd shake her head, clutching them closer to her. No, he was one of them. It had to be a ploy to get inside her head. That's what made some villains even more deadly, playing with their food before devouring.

These people were merciless and vile. They had no sympathy with violence and would kill anyone. Just sitting here, waiting for that door to open and meet her end by the hands of one of them. With things being so quiet, it only made it seem more eerie. Alone, in a blank room with no windows. No sound, not even able to hear footsteps outside.

Her mind went to her parents, how they'd feel when people started to realize she was missing. Would the league voice it was by their hands?, holding her life like a cat toying with a bird? Their tearful faces crying on news media for their daughters safe return. The classmates conjuring up a rescue plan like they had Bakugou, though no one knew where she was. Hell, she didn't even. Ochako had awoken in here.

Or what of her grandparents, eagerly awaiting for her arrival that wouldn't come? It had been so long since they'd seen one another.

Her neck and wrist felt raw from the way the binds rubbed on them, trying to ignore the tender spots. Or the ache in her stomach from hunger. Perhaps they'd starve or dehydrate her into complying with their plans. Psychological torture, if these blank white walls void of life didn't do it first.

The thought of facing everyone after if she lived through this seemed a tad dreadful, embarrassed knowing that she barely put up a fight. She was too scared, afraid Dabi would burn her to death the way he had those poor innocent people in the streets. So easily without a second thought, all by her fault for crying out for help.

She buried her face into her knees, drawing herself up further onto the bed with their screams echoing in her mind. None of this was fair. Was there any specific reason she was targeted? Surely they wouldn't say. And in these hours that had passed since that guy had left, it was all that was telling about all of this. Questions. So many that would not be answered having to live in fear.

Though speak of the devil, the door flew open with him entering once more carrying two large bags with a large grin on his face as it startled her, scooting away.

"Hey! You hungry!?," he yelled a little too enthusiastically.

Though she didn't respond, studying him closely for what he was up to. And he could tell, sensing the distrust with a pout. "Oh come on! I went get you fooood!~"

"I'm not hungry," she lied, a small growl coming from her stomach that would've went undetected if not for his extremely good hearing ability.

He walked over to the bed, placing them down before taking a seat beside her. Trying to keep his movements slow so she wouldn't hit him again. Though she only moved all the way to the wall to put the best available distance.

Ochako watched him begin to dig in the bags, pulling out a plain container of takeout with a plastic fork on top. Handing it over to her with a bright smile. "This is yours madam, though I didn't know what you liked. I got you what I thought was good, which was well, everything!"

She stared blankly at him before taking it, slowly pulling her legs down to place it on her lap. Every move hesitate. She noted he wore new clothing, changed from the blood coated ones. Yet not much different than his previous attire.

Hawks placed his box on his lap, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Eyeing her from the corner of his eyes as she barely opened it.

"Can't you go eat somewhere else?," she snapped.

"What?, How come?," he asked with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"I'm not uncomfortable sharing a meal with a villan."

Hawks sighed, taking a large bit of his food before turning to her with an annoyed expression. "It taste better with company."

She only gave him a snarky look, examining the contents. Rummaging through the noodles and rice with her plastic fork. It did look delicious, but what if it wasn't as it seemed? Poison? A paralyzing agent? Sleeping drug? Surely he didn't think she'd be stupid enough to fall for this.

Hawks paused, watching the look on her face and aware of what she was thinking. "It's fine. I didn't do anything to it. I think I wouldn't be sneaky if I wanted to kill you."

She twisted a fork of noodles, carefully outstretching it to him. "Then try it." His eyes flickered between the food and her, patiently waiting for him to do as she said.

He rolled his eyes in return, gently grabbing her wrist and directing the fork to his lips. Seductively placing it in his mouth as their eyes locked, a deep blush spreading onto her cheeks.

He pulled back, chewing earnestly at the decadant flavor of teriyaki sauce. By far the best talent he had was choosing food, not like anything was considered bad really. "See?," he sassed, winking at her.

Though she quickly looked away, eyeing the fork he had used in her hand. Feeling disgusted to share it now not thinking things over. Ochako shoved it back into the noodles, placing the box on the ground beside the bed. "I'll eat it later."

"Oh come on!," he snapped, placing his down as well to stand with his hands on his hips, watching her childish behavior with her arms crossed, glaring at the floor. "It's good! I'm trying real hard here!"

Her head whipped up to meet him, not understanding how he could be so casual and expect her to be okay with all this. After what he did, regardless of an apology. They chose to kidnap her. It was one thing. But demanding she act easy or proper was another she refused to bow down to. No act of kindness would change that.

"I'm sorry if the presence of someone like you disgust me," she whispered, her hand rising to place it on the small bruise on her cheek.

His face dropping at what she meant, sadness growing inside. Maybe Hawks was unfair to want so much, even if it was little, so soon. She had every right to be this way. The only reason he figured to press so hard was not only the stress he was under, but afraid of what Dabi would do if she became difficult. Already conjuring a lie for her behavior.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing!," she screamed, a single tear of anger slipping out from her eye. "It's your fault I'm in here! You're sorry!? Then get me out of here!"

"I can't I-"

"Then leave!"

The silence thickened with the more sobs that rang out, leaning her head downcast giving into the grief. The weight of the situation dropping onto her heart like a ton of bricks. It felt like too much all at once and she resented this man more per second.

Hawks didn't want to go yet. Not leaving things like this, surely there was a way he could make it a little better. Negative emotions weren't something he could deal with easily, not like the adoring crowds of citizens he greeted daily. Or, well, women in general. Looking her over, it reminded him how filthy she was. Being dragged on the damp cement, yanked around like a doll, dried blood from minor cuts on her bare legs. Clothing stained and torn with dirt.

He looked over his shoulder at the bathroom, the small shower inside with a single container of soap. At least it had curtains. "How about a hot shower?"

"What?"

"You're pretty gross. Annnd you've got spare clothes in your bag! That's a plus right!?," he pointed to the duffle bag on the floor across the room.

It only agitated her further. Reminding her of what today was supposed to be like and where she was to be at this time, certainly not here.

"There's no door to the bathroom."

"Want me to stand guard? I'll be quiet and out of the way, like a loyal guard dog," he teased, giving another toothy grin as her face grew hot.

"No way."

"What do I have to do to make you smile?," he asked sweetly, squatting down to her level leaning his face in his hands.

"You can leave like I said, that's a start," she snapped.

Frowning, he opened his mouth to say something more but she grew angry, grabbing the pillow from beside her and throwing it at him. Swiftly catching it before it made contact.

"Get out already!," she screamed, his eyes going over to the pair of broken glasses that were concealed under where the pillow was.

She trailed her vision to what he was looking at, gasping at how she had forgotten about them. Tucking it under earlier for whatever reason.

"Do you want a pair?," he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What? No!, take them," she grabbed the broken glasses, tossing them his way onto the floor. Though he didn't try to catch them.

If Hawks knew people correctly, there was some underlying reason as to why she hid them, keeping it for herself. And it gave some small glimmer of hope that maybe he had offered some tiny, faint form of comfort. Ochako didn't trust him. But, maybe deep down she could tell he wasn't a bad guy. At least that's what his gut said, and this was enough for now.

He stood, giving her a small smile throwing the pillow back in place. "I'll go, just like you want. Please be good until I get back. Believe me when I say you don't want any of the others to be looking after you like this."

She flinched as he bent to grab his lunch, cautiously pulling away not to freak her out before going. Sure to cover her field of vision on the keypad as he typed the numbers in, and exited.

Once alone she crumbled, sobbing into her hands harder than before in pure frustration. The look of food on the ground made her feel nauseated now instead of hunger, the rumble in her stomach subsiding. It'd be a struggle than most in playing nice, and it didn't matter how strange he acted towards her. Surely there had to be a way out, if there was a concrete plan of escape before toying with the keypad by the door. Though her eyes glanced down at the plastic fork in the noodles, the wheels already beginning to turn to survival.

oo

Police combed the area thoroughly, each in search of the culprit beside the torched brick walls of the alleyway that sent many citizens to the hospital. Others, not being so lucky. Yet it was a stand still of unanswered questions with many officers quick to point the finger at the known flame user in the leave of villains. The evidence was enough, being as there was a multi vehicle pile up due to blue flames exploding from them prior to this incident only a few feet away.

Cameras caught nothing, and eye witnesses were burned half to death in an unconscious state. Until a forensics team discovered a broken phone in their search, taking it and placing it into a plastic bag for analysis.

Pro hero's on the scene also looked around to find nothing. Interviewing those somewhat close by but they could only give answers due to mass hysteria, pointing to the league instead of anything credible. It appeared hopeless in the dusk hours, the day ending in a loss.

Though behind in one of the squad cars, a radio tip in had come from a young girls family who claimed she had never shown up for a weekend visit, as one of the officers wrote down the information best as possible sitting behind the wheel, parked not far off to observe their surroundings. It all seemed like a normal case, until their frantic voices mentioned she was a U.A. student, class 1-A to be exact. Enough to nearly drop his pen, hurrying out from the car to run towards other recruits.

"No. This can't be a coincidence," a man in uniform mentioned, eyeing the phone in the bag they had found. "The league has had it out for that specific class since day one, school and everything."

"You think today could have been staged for a kidnapping sir?"

Each paused, a few pro hero's ears perking up to listen in on the conversation. Everyone took a pause to hear the deputies suggestions.

"I… I believe this case may have turned a bit more drastic. Notify the school in case she shows up there. I want patrol cars outside the family's house for now. Overlook security cameras once we've seen how this girl looks to see if she's on them and had been around here."

With a salute, they all began to scramble off in worry that this was far from over. Other students and youth in immediate danger. The commanding officer there gave a quick call to alert Mr. Tsukauchi and the police task force back in Shizouka of the unfolding events.

Nearby, Hawks sat, legs criss crossed watching the scene from high up on a random building, slurping his noodles down. Listening closely to the police frequency in the device in his ear, that he had tapped into months ago. The sound of Ochako's grandparents calling in, followed by the policeman running out to tell the others about it all pleased him. At least these small time rookies were smart enough to put two and two together so he wouldn't have to leave behind clues. Though now the next obstacle would be to figure out how to lead them to her location without getting caught by either side. Surely the HPSC didn't care enough to help with that, or like they'd talk him out of it to continue building the case for a large bust.

"At least they aren't completely useless," he said aloud, gulping down another bite in a bored fashion.

"Who is? The cops?," a female voice asked, jumping in place too deep in thought to have noticed Miruko walking up behind him. Scowling at her before turning his attention back to the people below.

"Mind your business."

"Aren't you sour? Hey, they were just saying how they think the league kidnapped another student! Figured I'd jump up here to let ya know," she said, taking a spot beside him. The wind gently blowing around them with her rabbit ears flowing. The sky growing dimmer by the second.

"Oh yea?," he asked, trying to seem interested.

"Heck yea! I can't believe that crap! This time around we'll definitely get em!," she began to punch the air, feeling fired up just imagining finding the villains. Her little nose began to move, sniffing the scent of his food, leaning closer in as he moved further away.

"I'm not sharing."

"Come oooon, it's been long hours scouting the area today!"

Hawks quickly scarfed the rest down, tossing the empty box at her as she grimaced. Standing before she could protest, feeling the wind against his wings that vibrated from it. That same sense of goosebumps rising on his skin at the anticipation of flight, ignoring her comments.

He turned, giving her a sassy wink before letting himself fall back from the building edge. The nighttime starlight coming into view as he plummeted downwards, letting the air whip through his fingers. Nothing was more exhilarating than this in life, after a hard day of conflicting emotions. The only thing that dampened his joy in the moment was knowing that girl slept alone in a foreign prison. Maybe he wanted to think he could relate, but truth was there had never been stability in his life. Staying place to place, constantly on the move. A man without a foundation.

_Don't worry darlin. I'll be back first thing in the morning_.

oo

**It's kinda difficult to write enough words in one chapter that doesn't go over and jumble too much together in what happens lol so sorry if it's shorter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dabi watched the news on the television, draped across the leather couch in the living room area of the warehouse, satisfied to say the least with the progress they made into the media. Talks of the league involvement with a U.A. students kidnapping once again reeking havoc on the school's reputation, also cautious not to release her name or identity. Smart move on the press not press their luck with the girls unknown situation.

He'd gone sneak a peek at her earlier to find that she finally bathed, and had fallen asleep. Thankfully the room was sound proof to prevent them having to hear her scream or complain about anything. It'd be a problem he'd be happy to fix with a threatening rage.

The front door slide open, with Hawks walking through, strangely enough in the early hours rather than the late sleeper he was, preferably coming around after noon. Though he said nothing, hurrying down the hall into Ochako's quarters. Dabi smirking to himself on the tight leash this situation had given the bird, a wonderful bargaining chip to keep him in line.

Hawks quietly entered, stepping inside lightly at the sight of her sleeping form. Flinching as the door slid back in place at the sound, causing her to stir. Brows furrowed with a twitch of her face, lying on her side under the thin sheet. He had made sure to wake extra early, and would do so from now on to get a head start on her care. Making certain Dabi would not have a reason to interfere and cause harm.

In his arms he carried a small box of fruits to offer for breakfast just in case, smiling the closer he got at the sight of the empty takeout plate on the floor. He placed the box down beside the bed, scooting the other away to throw later when he left. His eyes watching her per move in case she'd wake up. Surprisingly enough she was the deep sleeper type it seemed, which he envied.

Kneeling beside the bed, he rested his chin in his forearms on the mattress. Staring at her content face, trying to hold back yawns at how utterly exhausted he was. Creases from worry and lack of sleep similar to her own, thanks to stress and anxiety. This was the first time he'd seen her relaxed, lips parted taking long breaths with small strands of hair stuck to the corner of her mouth. Drooling slightly onto the pillow. Cheeks back to a rosy color that suited her complexion, except for blue bags held under her eyes.

His eyelids grew heavy, blinking slower and languid. Head beginning to tilt to the side. Under it all his nose twitched, picking up a heavenly coconut scent coming from her. Definitely different than the plan bottle in the bathroom he'd last seen, probably an extra one carried in the duffle bag.

Hawks let out a low yawn, nuzzling his head closer to her. Feeling jealous of the soft mattress and wanting nothing more than to join at least for a little while. Well, while she was quiet and not trying to hurt him. He tried to force his eyes open to prevent sleep as his vision skimmed over her thin black tank top, a shoulder exposed under the white sheets that held goosebumps. Noting how she shivered. It was a little cold in here he supposed, nor could that offer much heat. He'd have to get her something else, though Dabi would wonder why he even bothered.

Sighing, he raised an arm cautiously to grab the sheet, lifting it higher onto her body. In return Ochako began to move, brows knitting together as she whimpered. Her hand rubbing her face hard, barely blinking the sleep away as his face came into view. Ridiculously close to hers.

"You know you're super cute when you're sleeping," he whispered, causing her eyes to widen.

As the words processed in her mind, she shrieked, pushing herself away from him abruptly until her back slammed into the wall. Grabbing the sheets to cover her exposed cleavage, panting.

"Why are you so close to me!?"

He only looked at her lazily, leaning his cheek onto his palm. "You smelled nice."

She could only remain frozen in place, mortified at the thought of him sniffing her while unconscious. Taking a mental note not to sleep as much any longer just in case. Though oddly enough he appeared gloomy today in contrast to the overjoyed persona he held yesterday. Maybe it finally got through that she disliked him enough to backoff, even if personal space was step two on what they needed to work on.

He pointed over his shoulder at the box on the ground. "Got you some fruits. Wish you'd tell me what kinda food you liked.. Girls have strange taste buds soooo."

She leaned forward to look, eyes flickering between him and it while still holding the sheet close to her chest. Which he noticed, eyes skimming down to it.

"You shouldn't wear stuff like that if you're shy," he said flatly, disregarding the hard blush that spread onto her face.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really rude?"

"At least once a day."

This demeanor had begun to bother her a little, an uncomfortable tension at how to deal with this new person who seemed to pout. Something clearly troubling him. Could he really expect her to come out and ask what was wrong? Expect that she cared or would coddle him?

Her fingertips brushed against the end of the plastic fork she hid under her pillow, the movement going unseen by him. It wasn't a good plan really, but it was her best shot. There was nothing else useful in here nor was her quirk made for combat purposes. Maybe now that he seemed distracted, she could strike. Catch him off guard.

Hawks sighed suddenly, roughly raising himself to his feet in a loud stretch with his arms above his head. Grimacing at the muscles pulling before dropping them back to his sides, glancing back to her. "Please eat. Like, right now so I can go. Promise I'll be back later."

"You don't have to come back," she said, trying to seem genuine. Though his eyes squinted at that comment, lips pulling into a smirk. This sarcastic routine was rather amusing he must admit.

"You know I'm a master at deception so you've gotta do better than that," he said back in a cheeky tone.

Their eyes remain locked as her heart pounded against her ribcage, her mind screaming at her to be brave. Not to waver. He was the enemy after all and wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Hawks raised an eyebrow as she scooted off the bed, slowly walking up to him. The sheet uncovered her matching short cotton shorts that rode up, strange enough that she'd let go of that awkwardness of her body from just a while ago, already letting her plan be known to him right off the back. His smirk only widened, for she had no idea how easy it was to read people. After all, that was part of the job. A handy ability.

Though it did catch him a little off guard, feeling her arms snake around his waist with her face buried into his chest, mentally laughing at how mediocre this attempt was while also knowing damn well this disgusted her. He, disgusted her. Yet she forced herself to touch him. Clever girl, but not enough to rise to meet him.

"Thank you.. For everything you've done for me," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

So he acted along, resting his cheek against the top of her head with his arms circling around her back, feeling how tense she immediately got. It was becoming hard not to bust out in laughter.

"You're so welcome," he whispered, keeping himself still to sense her right arm being raised.

In a flash before she could process another thought, she was pinned against him. Crying out as her back pressed into his chest, arched painfully with her arms twisted behind her back, forcing her to drop the fork. The back of her head jammed into his neck as he leaned down, his hot breath by the shell of her ear while she panted hard. "You could've at least been more seductive when trying to kill me," he mused, tightening his hold while yanking her arms higher as she screamed further, struggling to free herself.

"L-Let go!," she demanded, letting out a shaky breath. But he only snarled into her throat with his mouth pressed under her ear, a vein forming down the center of his forehead trying with all his might to control the anger brewing inside. True, he understood her motives and found them quite reasonable. But today he awoke annoyed from the start. And this ploy was rather pathetic.

"I think I've been kind enough princess," he shoved her hard into the bed, as she immediately scrambled to get away. Pressing her back to the wall with her expression bewildered, in wonder at what he'd do to her. Though Hawks looked away, growling with his hand covering his mouth, biting into the glove, less he do more that he'd regret.

Ochako fought back the tears trying to remain calm. He hadn't hurt her yet, even though it was clear that he was pissed. And could've, but stayed away. Just enough to calm himself down. What kind of villan was he? "I'm… S-Sorry," she whispered, waiting to see his reaction, best to apologize now before he did change his mind and hurt her.

The sound of her voice, quivering in fear made him turn to look at her. The fury so evident it was almost dark, causing her to tremble. Hawks took a step up to the bed, slamming his hands down so hard on either side of her that she gasped. Leaning so close that their noses were an inch apart. "If you ever force my hand like that, making me become that type of man again, I'll make sure you live to regret it," he warned, irises turned into slits. A bird's-eye prey, the last devilish thing they saw before being torn apart. A little mouse pinned underneath a raptor.

The terrified look in her eyes only defeated him, that gut wrenching guilt forming as he dropped his head, leaning his forehead on her knee to relax. Of course the emotions bested him, though steadily this girl was bringing out the worst. Worst in each other really. "Please," he whispered, trying to think things over to get back to the start. Turning it around for them both. "Don't make this hard on me.. I don't wanna hurt you."

Ochako relaxed a little, undoing her clenched fist from the sheets. Though uneasy at their close proximity. Her heart raced at his touch, warm and gentle even if barely. How much larger this man was than she with his broad shoulders heaving a husky sigh. The wing span so massive while closed that it cast a shadow upon them. Hawks could smell it again, lulling his sense of self to more peaceful with the coconut fragrance entrancing him. She was just a girl, frightened and alone. And he'd have to do better for her.

Pulling away to meet her gaze, their faces inches apart, he paused for a second. Quick to throw her off guard with his tongue propped out, giving her a goofy expression. Light lit in his eyes as she choked back a laugh, catching it before it could escape.

Hawks threw himself back onto his feet, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Gotcha! Made you laugh!"

She blushed, stampering on words to argue. "Y-You did not!"

"Yes ma'am I did!," he cheered, reaching over to open the box and grabbing an apple. Tossing it over to her as she barely caught it. "Now eat! My reward for earning your laugh."

Ochako eyed it, curling it around her fingers. "But you didn't. Not completely."

"Oh yea?," he challenged, slowly turning his back to her. She watched him curiously before he suddenly whipped back around, with an outrageous expression. Causing her to choke back in a fit of giggles, unable to hold back.

Hawks smiled brightly to meet hers, proud of himself. Step one accomplished. Make her smile. At least for now, with the tense air clearing between them. Maybe this could be easier than he thought, with a little more effort put. And when she wasn't trying to stab him.

"T-Thats not fair!," she wheezed, struggling to contain it. "You're so weird."

"Am I?," he teased, plopping down onto the bed on his side, hitched up on an elbow as he stared up at her lovingly. "Or am I just that charming?"

Giving him a smart face, she replied, "No, just weird. Weirdest person I've ever met." Ochako couldn't hold back a small smile, feeling a little more comfortable as she bit into the apple. Enjoying its sweet flavor.

Hawks gave an uncanny toothy grin, the light reflected off his unusually sharp canines that she finally acknowledged, paying closer attention to his features. The odd way black marks highlighted his golden eyes that matched his hair color. A vibrant dirty blond, swept back perfectly. The color scheme of his clothing all matched too well to blend with the blood red wings he had, so long that they reached the heels of his boots. She wondered how they looked outstretched.

With his eyes following hers, feeling prideful that she was at least giving him a chance. Noticing the way she admired his wings, which most people did. Always quick to give compliments, though the main rule was no touch. "Wanna see them?," he asked, pulling her out from her thoughts still chewing.

She fidgeted nervously, being caught red handed. "Umm.. Yea I guess."

Hawks raised himself from the bed, standing proudly in front of her. Slowly outstretching them, careful not to slam them into the wall with the full length not even able to comply into the small room. Bending at the edges once out as far as he could make them go.

He winked at her, loving the serious way her eyes took in the sight. Observing each detail in awe with her lips lightly parted. Eyes widened, taken back by the magnificence.

Inside she wouldn't admit, but it was a shame that he was playing for the wrong team. This guy was a sceptical to behold and truly she felt breathless by how insanely beautiful it looked. How kind he'd been. And how strangely comfortable she was beginning to feel.

She scooted further to him, tossing her legs over the edge. "Can I.. Touch them?," she asked shyly. Disappointment gracing her features as the question immediately triggered him. Drawing the wings all the way back.

"Nope," he reached down, grabbing an apple and plopped back beside her. Sticking his tongue out to mock her as she frowned.

"Why not?," she asked curiously, leaning closer with her eyes fixated on the soft feathers.

Hawks could only scoot away, controlling the panic in his eyes. "Because."

He'd never say just how sensitive they were. Enough to have him screaming in agony or pleasure, which for future reference, she didn't need to know either. Sure to hold one or the other against him.

She decided not to press her luck further, biting into the apple once more. Goosebumps rising on her skin at how exposed her attire was, which not that he was complaining. If he had to say, her body type was truly alluring. But, Hawks was not cruel. Having forgotten earlier when he first came in how cold she looked.

He placed the apple onto the sheets, sitting up to begin wiggling out of his jacket. It being harder than most people to slip his wings out from them as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He grunted, cursing under his breath. There were many tailored to fit him specifically, so going without one wouldn't hurt. Though she'd probably whine being as the back was widely cut open. It'd serve for now.

Finally out, he heaved. Already feeling tired, moving closer to drape it around her shoulders. His scent flooding her nostrils. A mixture of outside, which she guessed was from flying, and cologne. "Take this. I'll bring a better blanket for you next time."

Her face reddened, hesitantly nodding. While genuinely appreciating the sweet gesture, taking note of the deep indented scars he carried up his defined arms. They were littered with them from battle. "Thank you.."

"No problem!," he grabbed the apple before standing. "In exchange, don't try to kill me anymore. I'm going now, I'll be back with a case of water or something. I'm sure drinking out the sink isn't sanitary," he teased, laughing at the sound of her embarrassed gasp from behind as he made his way over to the door.

oo

Aizawa rested his face in his hands, the frustration of the room nearly exploding at the school's private meeting. Each member in an anxious wreck at the knowledge of another student being taken and how they'd handle this to the media. Ochako's parents were interviewed by the police, and soon enough later would be on their way here for answers that he couldn't give. Not he, nor the principal. Who remained quiet in his seat, everyone feeling defeated.

"It's time! Who the hell is it huh!? Someone in this room is to blame and we need to hash this out NOW!," Mic shouted, causing his headache to worsen.

"Real quick to point the finger aren't you?, just like before," Midnight added, glaring hard at the blond who shot a nasty look back.

Aizawa had long given up trying to cool the situation down. Each had a right to be suspicious at this point with yet another student taken. But truly there wasn't much that could be done, other than have each teacher and student wear a tracking device. Eavesdrop on privacy. They felt like the inside of their halls were being torn apart with the students being immediately called back into the dorms, and to remain there until further counseling with Ochako's identity still not released. Though for his class, surely it'd be obvious right now.

"We've got to give the media something. Otherwise the school will be shut down," All Might said calmly, trying to defuse the tension. Yet it only made Mic stand, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Funny how all this started when you showed up."

"What? Are you seriously accusing me of being involved with the league!?"

"I don't know. Are you!?"

"ENOUGH!," Aizawa shouted with his eyes red and hair standing. "Mic shut the hell up. You aren't helping. No one in here is suspected. I don't know who to trust but that doesn't mean I'm gonna start throwing my friends under the bus." he spat at Mic who sulked back into his chair at being reprimanded. Thickness in the air growing per second.

Aizawa sighed hard, rubbing his temples. "What are we going to tell her parents?"

The Principal only stared coldly at the floor. Even the mouse had a sense to feel outweighed, drowning in a tarnished reputation which personally he felt was well deserved. "We're going to promise them.. That we'll get their daughter back. A sense of peace with an apology. It's really all we can say now.."

Mic scowled hard, "What!? That's it!? We're WELL past a sense of mind! That wouldn't bring anyone comfort and honestly, I've about lost faith in all you." the answer didn't sooth anyone, and the mouse knew it. He was at a loss of words, and no one had a proper answer nor did they know where to begin. There was no comfort. No tranquility in the halls. Only resentment as Mic stood, storming out of the room with the doors being slammed behind him.

The silence cut deep, no one daring to look at each other with Midnight being next. Quietly rising in her seat to also leave. Followed by Cementtoss. Then Snipe. Until Aizawa, All Might and the principal were the only ones left, trying hanging onto faith in their school by a thread. One that was soon to be cut by the holder of the sharpest pair of scissors among them in disguise.

oo

**J'espère que vous appréciez tous cette histoire jusqu'à présent! **

**Espero que todos estén disfrutando de esta historia hasta ahora! **

**Slow build up definitely but, it won't be boring forever. There's definitely in tune for some dark themes up ahead, which is usually my specialty. But I promised this one would have a happy ending. Maybe lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"In the mean time the emperor held frequent councils, to debate what course should be taken with me; and I was afterwards assured by a particular friend, a person of great quality, who was as much in the secret as any, that the court was under many difficulties concerning me. They apprehended-, "

Ochako yawned loudly, uncaring about her rudeness as it had drawn him out from the vague imagery of book, attention on her at once with a pout.

She sat leaning against the wall on the bed, with the tan jacket draped over her shoulders. A bath towel securely wrapped around her head to hold damp hair from an afternoon shower prior to his arrival. Yet in truth she hadn't wanted company, not now or within any hour of the day. The deep seeded sorrow of a loneliness Hawks wouldn't understand beginning to surface. Maybe he couldn't, being as she knew nothing of his background while he played the gatekeeper to the outside world.

And in all this, he brought a case of bottled water as promised, lunch that sat untouched, and a book. One that had been his favorites, which he happened to mention that several times before reading regardless of how painfully bored she was. Practically spoiling the contents before even starting, and here they were on chapter two.

"I don't see how you aren't interested! Gulliver's Travels is one of the best!," he snapped, shutting the pages and shoving it back into his other jacket he had brought. Allowing her to keep his main one.

"I just wish it'd get to the point," she replied, resting her cheek on her arm. There was a sense of sleep that wanted to take over, unable to stay doing so in the late hours of the night with the only light source being from the bathroom that she'd keep on as a nightlight. It was too quiet, and the mattress too stiff. There was absolutely nothing homey about this place either.

Hawks seemed to be put in a daze for a second, smiling softly while looking down at the floor. In thought, to recall the vivid moments that would best place things into a good enough perspective.

"Once the Lilliputians chain Gulliver to the building, he is finally allowed to stand up and view the entire countryside, which he discovers is beautiful and rustic. The tallest trees are seven feet tall, and the whole area looks to him like a theater set," he said calmly, a faint feel of familiarity behind those words. A character like he, who could view serene moments of nature from high above, and in times were spent beyond the clouds in a birds eye view. A rarity that no one else could relate to.

Ochako fixated on him, her lips parted with a face of wonder seeing him a little vulnerable as he described something meaningful. While also feeling foolish, immature in comparison at how this man could view things. He was strange at times, and she couldn't lie that it intrigued her. Wanting to know more about him, fighting with a guarded heart that warned not to get close. It was more dangerous than Hawks himself.

He suddenly turned to her with a bright smile on his face that made her blush, burying her face into the fluffy collar of his jacket. "I guess I'll give it a better chance when I'm feeling up to it," she whispered, shuffling over to lay down. Pulling the edges of it over her front better, with her bare legs behind him.

Hawks could tell something was wrong, not like she hadn't had every reason to be upset. Surely these past few days had begun to catch up to her, and he'd try his best to makeup for that today. But he learned a new thing about her, so that was a positive. It being that she wasn't a big reader, noted for later.

Gently he placed a hand on the side of her thigh, running his thumb along her skin to offer a small bit of comfort. To his surprise, she didn't refuse it, offering to hurt him or scream. Just remained staring at the far wall with a dull look.

"If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me you know..," he soothed, scooting closer to her.

"Why would you care about my feelings?," she asked, skeptical of how odd he was. Behaving completely opposite to a villian, and if she hadn't known better, she'd say he was the greatest actor in the word. But it must be a facade, past that kind face and soft eyes was the devil. The same as the rest.

Hawks huffed, a gnawing feeling forming at what he could possibly say or do to make it easier. If he couldn't make it better, then he could at least do that. Adding happiness on the list of priorities when it came to her was a personal choice he took seriously.

"You know, your voice is the first thing I heard today that made me smile. So if I may, I'd love to return the favor," he added, trying to give his typical flawless grin to make her nervous, a new hobby he had begun to enjoy as of late.

But she only buried her face further into the collar of the jacket, pulling the fur up and over her eyes to hide the burning red tint of her cheeks from his comment. No matter how many times she'd chastise him, he'd still say things like that to simply get under her skin. "I doubt that," she spat, voice muffled under the layers, with a small quiver from it that went unnoticed.

To keep a fake composure during his presence that seemed to eat up more time than usual today was becoming unbearable, and all Ochako wanted more than anything was to see her parents right now. To hear her mother's voice saying tranquil words to remind that the nightmare was over, or her father's warm body hugging her tightly. In truth she had dreamt of them all last night, with the class of U.A. not far off. Running to them with expressions of worry, but also joy at her return. Once awake it all seemed like a fantasy that would never come true.

Though he let out a laugh at her cute behavior, leaning over to tug at the collar. "Hey don't hide from me! I know whatever I'm doing is working!," his voice sang out, causing her to jump a little, trying to keep from showing just how upset she was. Nor in the mood to play like this.

But he tugged hard on the collar, his face a few inches from hers as his smile fell at the sight of her hard glare. Eyes watery with tears, lip quivering. "Ochako.."

As he pulled away feeling guilty, she followed the lead and slowly sat up allowing the towel to fall . Rubbing her nose on the fur. "I miss my parents..," she said in a hushed tone, shielding her face from embarrassment with the ends of her bangs. "I miss the sun.. I miss school. I miss not feeling scared."

All of it stung, pain etched onto his heart at the words she spoke though also aware that she must feel much worse in all of this. And he was partially to blame. Hawks was a nervy person, he could always admit that. But never did he enjoy hurting others. It'd take years to shake off the karma he recently wracked up due to the league. "Ochako.. I wanna make it better in whatever way I can..," his hand on her thigh squeezed slightly. She shuffled closer to him, outstretching his arms with a bit of surprise at the idea that she'd allow him to comfort her.

But she let the jacket slip down her back, raising her fist into the air as he didn't bother to block. Allowing her to punch him repeatedly in frustration in the chest as hot tears poured down her cheeks. Teeth clenched, giving angry gasps per hit. Hawks hadn't flinched, he only stared at her with furrowed brows of concern. Hating himself even more at the sanity being lost in this young girl. "What's wrong with you!?," she screamed, growing further agitated at the way he was looking at her. Filled with pathetic pity. It reminded Ochako of the way the rest of the class viewed her, deemed with no admiring or adorning qualities. This situation was exactly what everyone had predicted if anything.

Her punches soon grew weak, hands clenched onto his muscle shirt as she panted with her forehead resting against it. Shoulders shaking in anger and sobs, self loathing consumed the tiniest bit of strength she had left. It was all exerted to nothing daily, each attempt foiled by this man. The league couldn't have chosen someone better for the job.

Ochako didn't even tense when his arms slowly encircled her, allowing the warmth to apply comfort. Nuzzling further into him as she cried, his nose buried into her damp hair that filled his senses with the same shampoo Hawks had grown to love. She could feel his hand running gently up and down her spine, with the other firmly holding her to him, letting out a shaky breath as it calmed her down. In a way she wondered if he was a mastermind of manipulation, always knowing what to do or say to get any reaction he wanted from her. And at this point breaking down further each day, it was growing hard to resist. Not to just give in until help arrived.

It was silent. An awkward moment that for once was not tense, but heart breaking. Goosebumps trailing along her exposed shoulders that he noticed through half lidded eyes, pulling her to him closer for warmth. In spite of the hatred, Hawks found himself trying to soak up each second with her that allowed him to be so close. Burdened by guilt and drowned in the bitter tone of voice she'd use each time. It was deserving.

"You're supposed to make me afraid of you.. Or do something cruel," she mumbled, sighing into the comforting feel.

"I guess it's become a hobby of mine to prove you wrong about me," he uttered, not up to be playful any longer. Finding himself at a loss of what to do, the seriousness of it all eating away at any positive notion there may have been prior. It'd grown tiring, her emotions beginning to get the best of him. And he'd find himself just as melancholy as she.

Her hands fisted his shirt tighter, struggling to fight back the lump in the back of her throat that screamed to pull away. To run, fight back. Not to give into anything he had to offer. But it was hard, more tiring on her mental state than she had let onto. Ochako was once a cheery girl and was not used to being so cold hearted and ugly towards another so often.

Soon she felt him shift, gliding his hands up her arms to place on her shoulders to force them to face each other. A faint smile tugging his lips in contrast to the lifeless look within her eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

She nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Can you eat something? It'll make you feel better, I promise. Annnd I haven't broken any promises to you yet huh?"

She scowled for a second, an internal argument in the making at the thought of consuming anything. It made her stomach turn in a sickly fashion just thinking of it, the sorrow too deep to let up on it. And physical health following suit to her mental anguish.

Which his smile faded, aware that he had said the wrong thing, feeling her small frame tug away from him to turn. Now sitting beside him, a little ways off just enough that their bodies were no longer in contact, receiving no answer.

Hawks sighed, "Alright. You don't have to." He reached around her to grab the towel that had been left on the pillow, shuffling around to sit behind her before gently placing it near her head. Running the cotton through damp hair that she didn't fight against. Letting him dry it as lightly as possible. She shivered, feeling his fingers run through her scalp to better get to the wetter locks.

Reflecting, he couldn't think of any times in his life that he had to genuinely care for someone else. Not like this at least, one on one with a person who was of desperate need of social care, along with physical needs that must be met. Offering entertainment, and a bright expression. Usually the one to be lively as is, but to continue the front for so long that he had even lost sleep once away from her due to the severe worry that plagued his mind throughout the night. And he'd wonder if she too were awake, crying to the quiet air with no one to see.

"You've been around.. So tell me, do my parents or classmates know yet?," she asked suddenly, his motions halting with a surprised face. Careful what to say next or how he could explain.

Hawks didn't want to have this conversation. To be the bad guy more than is, to have to say yes. Or go into detail the horrid look of her parents faces as the police told them, with he watching from the distance along rooftops as her mother nearly crumbled to the ground. A police car parked nearby for their protection. Their house wasn't very upcept, a sort of rundown area with a bad neighborhood. Each time he was learning more about her life that he hadn't let slip in case it'd give her too much hope for now. Or assume he was a creep. Perhaps he was wrong about her or any student that attended such a nice school. After all, he was born in poverty. A dirty shack of a home littered with trash and beer bottles. They related more than she'd ever know.

His face hardened, tossing the towel over onto the floor, staring at her back. "Yes."

He saw her tremble slightly, arms drawing to hug herself. "My mom must be really hurt.. And my dad a wreck. I'm a disappointment as a student..," her voice cracked, causing him to flinch slightly. Truly he prayed for an idea to distract her, but she wasn't an easy person to do that with.

So he sighed, softly resting his forehead onto her shoulder blade. She could feel his breath on her skin, hair barely hitting the groove of her neck and Ochako hated herself further for inviting the smallest of touches. Longing for any form of association with another person that was kind. Tender to know it was alright for now. Four days, locked inside white walls without sound was maddening.

He nuzzled his face against her, closing his eyes to think of something. "I don't think you are at all.. You've sure given me hell," he whispered, the feel of his lips moving against her back causing another shiver as her eyes fluttered for a moment.

She slowly glanced over her shoulder as he lifted his head to meet it, their eyes locking for a long moment in the depths of golden irises with the strong, born black eyeliner that made them appear striking. A natural killer look to them through the soft way they held her large, brown eyes that widened. Butterflies forming knots within her stomach that became so overwhelming past the red tint to her face that she swiftly had to look away growing nervous.

Hawks cocked his head to the side in confusion as she let out a loud yawn, pretending to be tired once more while she broke the contact. Scooting far away from him to crawl back into her normal spot by the pillow. "I'm really tired."

His brows furrowed, knowing damn well that this girl was extremely upset a second ago. Had he done something unknowingly that had made things worse? "I'm sorry if i-"

"You didn't do anything!," she snapped, the shade of red along her cheeks growing darker, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "I-I just want to be alone… Please."

He moved off the sheets as she began to yank them up, pulling them over her body all the way up to the underneath of her eyes, heartbeat pounding as he stared at her. Not even Deku had been so physically comforting and it was starting to make her feel weird the more this man offered it, even if she hadn't turned it down. It was nice. But, a tad inappropriate. And a smart way to take away from the fact that he was the enemy.

Accepting her strange change of demeanor, he stood. Pulling the book out from his jacket to place onto the mattress for later reading if she were to grow bored. "Now this is only to borrow," he teased, raising his index finger as a light warning. "Don't you dare damage it to get back at me in any way or like, I'll be super mad."

"U-Understood," she replied with a small nod, pulling the sheet tighter to cover her face.

Hawks smiled sweetly, shoving his hands into his pockets. The day was late anyways, spending the morning into the evening with her, a lot longer than usual just to keep company. Though now he wondered if that's what she wanted. Regardless it kept Dabi away, so that was the main goal. Soon enough he'd have to begin patrol on the streets, which left little time between them. And it was a problem he'd soon face.

"Good! Welp, I'll see ya tomorrow!," he sang, skipping off to the door and exiting.

Ochako let out a harsh sigh of frustration, throwing the sheet completely over her eyes. "What's wrong with me.."

It grew cold now on her own, with the thin fabric offering nothing. While consciously she reached around, shuffling to grab his large jacket to snuggle up to. The heavy weight of it similar to the warmth of his embrace that welcomed her earlier, humming contently into it. Burying her face into the soft fur and inhailing the strong odor of the outside, a smell of grass and whichever personal cologne brand he carried etched onto it. It was nice to use the excuse of the chilly atmosphere to use this thing. As long as she was here, she didn't have to let him completely in. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least act civil for now while the days passed.

Letting her fingers sneak along the interior leather, she felt something different. An odd item with a sharpened end as she pulled it out from the inside. Her eyes widening at the sight of the blood red, single feather left behind from the large wings he hadn't let her touch. Running her fingers over the silky ends, admiring how the light hit the shiny strands.

Hawks had just stepped outside the building after letting Dabi know he'd be gone for the day, when he felt it, not only her touch but the echo of her voice. A shiver running down his back with a lip parted smile, eyes closing at the pleasured feel throughout his body at how gentle she had held it. Purposely leaving a feather behind just in case, even though once far enough away it was useless. Another small, treasured piece of himself for her to keep during his absence. Half expecting her to rip it to shreds or carelessly toss it away. Though he felt everything. Each tender touch of her fingertips gliding along the smooth texture of his feather.

_"My favorite food is Mochi by the way.. But. You'll have to figure that out yourself you dumb bird." _

Hawks laughed out loud to himself in amusement, knowing that she was completely unaware that he could hear everything she said. This would come in handy. "Stubborn girl."

Known for being rude and a tad sneaky, she'd have to deal with it the same as he dealt with her stubborn personality. At least that's what he told himself before out stretching his wings, flying off into the dusk sky.

**oo**

**Sorry if these chapters are short. I don't intend for this story to be super long. For those to keep up with my other story of Ochako and Aizawa, yes I intend to update it soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**POSSIBLE SPOILER, THOUGH I ASSUME IF YOU'RE READING THIS THAN YOU'VE READ THE MANGA SINCE HAWKS ISN'T REALLY IN THE ANIME YET. **

**Chapter 6**

The city nearby where the league inhabited rarely received villan activity ironically, with the last few days along with Endeavor's horrid battle with the nomu topping the charts in the media. News broadcast had been crawling with it nonstop, and the thought of Ochako's kidnapping went unnoticed. Along with the fact that the police didn't have all the details to really give other than scowering the last place they knew she had been, hence the broken cell phone left behind. Yellow tape to keep civilians out of the way had been placed over the alleyway, and pro heros working around the clock to walk to the streets in case of any more league related incidents.

While he watched from afar, Hawks couldn't help but feel guilty for leading such an atrocious double life, and wondered if the day ever came where it was revealed, if the rest would forgive him. Miruko was among them, her vigilant rabbit senses in good use with ears perking through the vibrations of busy streets to listen in on anything suspicious. A few others he also recognized with upset faces, a secret not yet told to the public among the group of pros about a recent friend gone missing as well, with the way his home was trashed, they assumed the worst. And each had questions spiraled as to the leagues involvement or if these cases were related. People had gone missing left and right.

Today's patrol was short thankfully, sure to let Dabi know that he'd be gone longer in the next span of days to come in order to also act as a hero out there, ordered to stalk the streets with Endeavor once more after his swift recovery. And the sight of him only turned his stomach further with disgust, aware that he was in on that. The strongest, intelligent nomu that nearly ended the man he idolized life and gave a forever reminder, with a deep indented cut to his face. Something Hawks would look at daily.

He was grateful at the lack of a sour mood Dabi had given him at the mention, considering the recent deed he acted out just as ordered. Delivering a large buffle bag, stuffed with the body of the recent pro hero, Best Jeanist. Sure to trash the place beforehand as even when wounded, the man put up one hell of a fight. If he recalled, it was the same day he had slightly put his hands on the girl that had tried to stab him, earlier on put in a dreadful state to begin with. Already tainted with the blood of someone else, shame becoming best suited for Hawk's personality upon description, a plan degenerate. And each day he was sure to remind himself of that.

But there was something else he had to do before allowing himself to sink further into the darkness of his mind once alone, which was spend time with her. Make sure Ochako was alright and given a proper meal, without harm from the brutal villan he had regrettably left her care in. Not that he had much of a choice as of today, flying higher into the sky in the cool evening air on his way to the compound. Taking one last look at the scene below, giving Miruko a gleeful wave as she noticed him from the ground.

Surely it hadn't been too bad, and if so then Hawks made sure to plan a small treat just for her at his arrival soon. Smiling thoughtfully at the minor gift that was still warm in the fold of his inner jacket, sure not to squish it so it'd be in perfect condition. Struggling mentally not to devour it as food never did last very long in his company.

They had all asked if he heard anything, aware that he was known for eavesdropping on the streets. Careful to get in with the outcast of society to receive leanint information regarding rumors. None had any leads on the girls though. Or the leagues whereabouts, which in a sense was good and bad. Good because his boss would want him to remain undercover for longer. And bad because it meant no excuse for a rescue raid for Ochako.

The HPSC was not much help in any of these situations no matter the fuss he made, turning off the communication even when he was away from the league. Still resenting any authority they had, forcing his back into a corner at each step he'd take. Lying to Endeavor. Lying to Ochako. Lying to the League. Lying to the same people he swore to protect, using them as pawns when in need of a distraction. And when the day would begin, it's how it'd start. Listening to that girl's heartfelt voice and knowing that it was the only thing that made him grow a genuine smile throughout it all, in a world that the lines blurred so frequently, Hawks hadn't known fact from fiction any longer.

It was quiet, the outside and once in, interiors of the building he had entered. Dabi wasn't in the living quarters- panic sparking at the fact that he wasn't lounging around like usual. He half expected the guy to barely pay her any mind, leaving in a matter of seconds after doing what he had to. But it was eerie, the silence that greeted once the front door opened and he sprung forward. Flying down the hall in the blink of an eye to punch in the security code, heaving inside the second it opened at the sound of her loud shriek.

Hawks stood with a bewildered expression panting hard as Dabi stood there. Grinning down at the girl he held by the nap of her hair with an iron grip so hard that she screamed. Trying to pry his fingers off while she sat on her knees, cheeks puffy with tears and a single trickle of blood down her chin from being striked.

His face hardened while she looked at him with eyes that pleaded for help. "What's going on here?," he snapped, taking a step forward that only amused Dabi further. His fingers dug into her scalp tighter at the sound of Hawks harsh voice with a wicked grin.

"She mouthed off to me. I figured you won't break her in so why the hell not," he hadn't shown any care over the threatening way Hawks appeared, and if anything he enjoyed this. Waiting to use such a sweet pawn to their satisfaction to out him as the traitor he saw fit.

There was a strong moment to remain calm, compose himself before doing anything brash. After all, if he acted now, Dabi could simply torch her starting head first. Nor would he put it past him, she wasn't that valuable to any of them. Just an annoyance that he had begun to understand, was used simply to keep him in line. So he took a deep breath, unclenching his fist. Burying these feelings down for later.

"I'll handle it. She's mine after all, right?"

Dabi raised an eyebrow, carefully considering things on how to react with the fun cut short. Loving more than anything the way this man had to fake the calmness at the sight of this girl's tattered form. But true, now it would grow boring. And not in the mood to physically fight just yet.

So he dropped her, releasing his hand from her hair as she let out a loud grunt of pain, immediately scooting back from him. They remained that way for a second, both men staring each other down until he gave in. Placing his hands back into his pockets, stepping around Hawks with a hard shoulder bump. Agitated that the bird would not fall for such with no reaction before leaving.

Once the door slid shut, she began to break down. Trying not to hyperventilate, thinking that that man would have killed her otherwise the same way the people on the streets burned, bodies charred beyond recognition. "H-Hawks..," she whimpered, crawling over to him as he immediately flew to her side on the ground. Scooping her up against his chest, their hearts pounding at the intensity they had been met with. Her small arms wrapping tight around his neck as he let out a shaky breath he'd held in, eyes wide still in shock at seeing her handled that way.

Nuzzling his nose into her neck, grimacing at the sound of her soft cries pleading onto the collar of his jacket that she clung onto so dearly. His arms secured around her, letting her know it was alright. He was here now.

"It's gonna be okay now.. He's gone, I'm here," he tried to sooth, but she only scooted further into his lap. Her thighs clinging around his hips with large wings instinctively meeting their bodies for security, folding around them.

"P-Please don't leave me again," she choked out, coughing on the sobs in the back of her throat that had been built up. "I called out to y-you, but you d-didn't come."

Ochako trembled in his arms, as the sound of the words she spoke pierced his heart so deeply that he physically winced, clenching his eyes shut to hold her fiercer. His nails digging into the leather gloves, the grip tightening. Someone needed him, the second top hero. And he wasn't there. More importantly it was her, this frail girl in his arms that must have been terrified in the care of a monster. And there was no promise of the days getting any better, because that would be a lie. One he couldn't keep.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her throat, just imagining how that scream for help must have sounded. All of this was by his accord and he could not make it any better, with these days to be greeted with his constant apologies and her sobs. "Did he hit you?"

Her head weakly nodded.

Slowly he pulled away, forcing her to look at him with wet eyes, lips quivering as she hiccuped. A trail of blood starting to dry left on her chin from a partially busted bottom lip, Dabi had struck so hard in anger it already began to bruise.

Hawks brows furrowed in sadness at the sight of just how defeated she was becoming more and more each day. Small hands still fisting his jacket for support, legs locked around him not wanting to come undone just yet.

He raised his arms from around to cup her face in his hands, licking the tip of his thumb to gently graze under her lips. Slightly able to wipe the blood away, staring at one another with a look in her eyes growing hazy. Head spinning from not only agony at the throb of a headache, but a certain sensation at the way he handled her. So kind in spite of everything that's happened between them and the position each was put in. Knowing that just a while ago, he would have defended her. She'd seen it in the way he stood tall.

Hawks noticed the way she was looking at him, unable to move just yet. Frozen in place with the feel of her breath hitting his lips the closer she leaned in. Her vision with passion and his with slight panic, the ends of her bangs tickling his nose. It was all coming to light at their awkward position, her thick thighs clenching him so perfectly it was hard not to grunt.

Ochako's eyes closed, pulling him closer to her with a grip among his jacket that he couldn't fight back. Their faces not even an inch apart with his heart dropping once she moved past him, going to lean her head onto his shoulder. His irises into bird slits staring at the wall beyond her, breathing hard and shuttering, with reddened cheeks as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, sighing contently. Thankful that he assumed what she was about to do, wrong and unable to deny it if it would have happened.

"I don't feel good," she murmured, a very tired feeling of her body over exerting itself starting to take over. It was late into the evening, and she hadn't eaten all day. Not that Dabi offered anything after their negative encounter, and after being hit, she wanted to sleep.

He wondered just how hard she had been struck, worried if he needed to be concerned about a concussion. But possibly for now he could distract her with something else now that she had stopped crying, with a monotone mood.

"Are you hungry? I brought something extra special."

She nodded sluggishly, yawning as she pulled back to sit up. Watching his face grow excited as he reached into his jacket, taking out a small white baggy. Studying her expression closely while undoing the stapled top, each look caught as her eyes lit up upon seeing the Mochi he had brought just for her.

"That's my favorite food," she whispered, too in awe to smile as she slowly took the bag from him. Peeling the paper back to examine it, not believing that it was real. It felt like too long.

"Oh I know."

"But how-?"

"Cause I'm the smartest bird in the world sweetheart," he said cocky, giving a wink with a flashy smile at the blush on her cheeks as she took a bite. Humming contently at the delightful taste, basking in the soft texture.

At this point mastermind or not, it was working. Every sentence, every small gesture and the sublime presentation of a gentleman was all eating away at any rational thoughts that had kept her grounded from falling for this act. If that's what it was. But Ochako hadn't the strength to deny it any longer. Whoever this guy was, he was all she had. And it was a marvelous painted picture he was creating just for her in the contents of this small room that took away all amounts of pain or loneliness, it's colorless texture becoming distant the second he walked into the room. To hell with sanity for the time being. It did no good shrouded in the depths of a skyless white prison.

Hawks grinned widely at her as she swallowed, a small smile gracing her lips to show appreciation at how delicious it was, and thankful that he even thought of it. "Thank you.."

"Next you gotta tell me your favorite drink or something! -," he began, but paused as she moved in. Cupping his face in one hand as she leaned in, pressing their foreheads together with her eyes closed. That smile remaining, grown wider at the contact.

He faltered, staring at her with parted lips at how strange she was acting, rather touchy feely than the norm. Which he noted yesterday, allowing him to barely make contact. Though at this present time, it was all her in a clingy fashion. Not that he minded. She hadn't even brushed away his hands resting on her hips.

"Is your name really Hawks?," she asked suddenly, finally pulling away to look at him. Though he only raised an eyebrow at the personal question.

"And since when are you interested in anything to do with me?," he laughed.

"Since now," her voice was playful, glad to see that the events from a while ago weren't getting to her as much. Or maybe she was shoving it down for the time being. With himself, becoming her new security blanket, now present.

He glanced around the room with his bottom lip poked out, making a goofy face while pretending to be distracted as she giggled. "Hmm what do I get if I tell you?"

Placing her finger on her chin, she pondered for a second. Wondering what she could possibly offer, not like this man was very picky having such a child like personality. "You can call me Uraraka," she stated, watching as he blinked a few times appearing disturbed, though it only made her insecure. "Or not.. If that's not good enough."

Hawks remained that way for a moment, watching her fiddle about until he could not contain amusement that built up inside, unable to hold that serious face long before he busted out laughing. Catching her off guard until she scowled.

"You don't have to laugh at me!," she snapped, punching him in the chest as he pretended to be in pain.

He hunched forward with a fake cough, gripping her hips harder before rolling backwards. Listening to the sound of her gasp as he forced her to move along with him, laying on his back with her straddling his hips. A deep blush spreading onto her cheeks at their position, hands pushing onto his chest to get off, squirming back. But Hawks held her there, giving a coy grin at the sight of her embarrassment.

"Uraraka," he purred, drawing her attention back as she stopped fighting. The seconds halted like an eternity in such a basic embrace of a shared glance that she nearly couldn't breathe. Trapped by not only his hands but the hypnotic sound of that voice, so alluring drawing her heartstrings at a precise rhythm that had never been strummed that way before. "I think it's an excellent exchange."

She swallowed, noticing the way his large red wings had spread out in contrast to the white flooring. Like a blood bathe that shimmered so elegantly, it almost wasn't threatening at her small stature. "What's your name?"

"Keigo. Keigo Tamaki. Though honestly, I'd prefer if you called me Hawks. No one ever uses my real name, I nearly forget what it is."

He reached down for the mochi, shoving it back towards her face as she caught it. "Now finish this, it's killing me not to down the whole thing."

"Do you wanna share?," she offered, extending it out to him. But he denied, shaking his head while not admitting that he'd eaten several before coming.

"Oh now you wanna eat after me? I thought I was some disgusting beast at the way you refused to use the fork I ate off of. And You were the one with that idea in the first place ma'am."

Ochako took a bite, puffing her cheeks out. "I don't think you're that bad anymore. Just rude. But, I can forgive you now that you've given me mochi."

Hawks was ecstatic inside at the way she teased back, finally seeing more sides to this girl than awful tears or resentment. Sometimes it could be easier than he thought. Give a girl the right food, and they open up like a book. Maybe taking advice from Miruko wasn't so bad, even though she desperately wanted to know why he was asking questions about the opposite sex, hurry to fly off before getting cornered.

And before long she finished, crunching the paper up and tossing it onto the ground with a yawn.

"Hey I've gotta pick that up you know."

"Well it's the job that you vouched for," she sassed back.

"Fair enough." He watched her begin to rub her eyes, the blue bags underneath with constant yawns telling him that she was tired. But knowing to stay awake in case he'd try to leave, not wanting to be alone.

Grunting, he rolled back up. Snaking his hands to the back of her thighs to hoist her up as she gave sounds of protest, lifting them to stand with her legs wrapping around his waist. "Don't start that, let go."

"No!," she whined, locking her arms around his neck. "You're gonna carry me to the bed, then say you have to go!"

Hawks laughed, taking steps up to the bed. "That's because I do have to go. It's getting dark and someone's too sleepy. Besides, I thought you didn't want me around?"

"I changed my mind!," her grip tightened, fear coiling in her abdomen at the idea of being alone with nothing to fend off Dabi or any of the others.

"Tell you what," he said softly, bending down to place her on her back. Hovering just enough until her muscles couldn't contain the weight any longer, with the help of his hands prying her off. She whined as he draped the sheet over, followed by his jacket that had been left behind on top for the comforting weight. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. That's the best I can do though. Deal?"

She scowled at him, nuzzling into the fur with a heavy sigh of frustration. He'd go regardless, smoothly or not. And she'd once again be left alone to deal with the terror outside that door.

He walked up to the bathroom, flicking on the inside light before motioning towards the main one to turn off. The room barely illuminated now as his darkened form approached, taking a seat on the floor beside the bed. Leaning his forearms on it, followed by his chin. It was quiet as she glanced at him briefly, seeing he too was quite exhausted looking. Deep indents under his black lined eyes that drooped. Surprisingly enough, this man wouldn't let it be known. Not an ounce of complaint over a task that he didn't necessarily need to do for her. It was a conscious decision out of kindness.

"Goodnight Uraraka," he whispered, watching her eyes shut at the voice of his voice.

**oo**

**Okay no one knows if Best Jeanist is alive or dead so I'm just gunna go with whatever until I've gotta cross that bridge in the story lol personally no I don't think Hawks really killed him, but, who knows. Sorry if that spoils anything but if you're reading this with Hawks in it while he's not in the anime yet, I best assume you've read the Manga lolol **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Don't try so hard_**. **

Picking out anything worth grabbing his attention in the busy streets, looking over shoulders of people as they surrounded Hawks for autographs and questions. At least this should have been simple enough if he had any notion of what would light up Ochako's face, view point towards the windows of shops adorning all kinds of different items. Does she like board games? Cards? Can she even play cards?

She seemed to be a straight edge type of girl with barely any enthusiasm for entertaining things, and truthfully it drove him insane. How could someone be that way? Surely he'd lose himself in the confines of that room void of color or the sky. Though she was opposite, doing much better than expected regardless if there was nothing to do. Hanging out inside there, the time moved smoothly enough with just the two of them. But, Hawks could only hold conversation for so long.

"Can you sign my bag!?," a woman's screech startled him out of thought, blinking a few times before plastering that charmed smile to greet everyone. Sensing a burning gaze, scorching his back from taking too long with the civilians on patrol, and the crowd only getting bigger.

Signing an autograph per person as quickly as possible, sure to get the children before the thundering voice of Endeavor rolled in. Demanding everyone back off so they could continue their job, Hawks scratched the back of his head with a nervous wave as they hurried to get away.

"I was almost finished you know," he added, shoving the marker back into his jacket.

"To hell you were. You don't take the job seriously enough and are too friendly for your own good."

The firey man's demeanor radiated strong vibes with the stern look on his face, casting it to anyone that thought about approaching. They walked a short distance down the walkway of the city, with Hawks being behind so Endeavor could scare off any fans ready to block their way. Unlike they could see anyways with his short stature hidden behind, hands propped behind his head as he stared lazily at the blue sky. Near in a gloomy state.

Which Endeavor noted, glancing over his shoulder at the quiet man who had not once whined for food or to stop and rest. No smart comments, teasing at the scenery for anything to annoy him with. Barely trying to draw the crowd, even though they flocked anyways. No, today Hawks blended in with the background very well and he wasn't sure if he'd rather this version of his partner, or the typical aggravating one. A particular que he picked up on from time together was how easily readable a trait of Hawks was, and that being was at the sight of the large wings. The very top portion acting out physically to whatever emotions he let off, and as of now they were ruffled. Perked up at the tips, usually a sign of something negative.

"I still can't believe she doesn't like Gulliver's Travels..im not much of a movie or video game person if that's what She's into. And I doubt we'd like the same kinda music," he muttered to himself, staring at the passing buildings for any ideas, but still, nothing came. In spite of his model statues, he simply wasn't good with women. Things always got too complicated, whereas with Ochako, at least he could say she kept him guessing on his toes at all times to better understand her. And in that, it certainly wasn't boring tending to a person that fell for his taunts every time.

Hawks slammed into Endeavor's back, stumbling to catch balance as the man turned to him with an agitated expression. "Stop talking to yourself," he spat as Hawks gave a sheepish grin. "You aren't yourself today, and I don't need someone who's distracted in case something goes wrong. What the hell is it?"

For a man known to being cold and harsh, his behavior must have really been a bother for Endeavor to even ask. Glaring down with arms crossed over his chest, the height difference so diverse that a shadow casted upon him, trying to ponder an excuse. Not that Hawks could reveal anything in nature to his alterior life. So, like usual, he chose to pick the first thing that came to mind. "What kinda stuff does your daughter like?"

Endeavor's lips parted, stunned for a moment at such a ridiculous question before growing furious, grabbing Hawks by the collar and yanking him up. "What the hell are you asking that for!?"

The threatening move hadn't even phased him, still gloomy in deep thought. "I need to know what women find interesting. What kinda stuff they like, fun things."

They stared at each other, by passers gawking at the scene with a crowd forming in the distance. Flash from pictures being taken gone ignored with shouts of their hero names as Endeavor's flames grew brighter.

"Is that the problem!? You're thinking about a girl!?"

Hawks nodded as he was shoved harshly, greeted by Endeavor's back that continued to walk away. With he, skipping up behind to catch up, waving at the near people to signal that it was alright.

"So you gonna answer?," he chimed, poking the angry man in the arm.

"How should I know? You should stop thinking about foolish things like that and get your head in the game."

Of all the nervy things to consider an issue, Hawks one track mind sure was envious compared to many other problems. Minor set backs while the world burned surely was blissful, and he wondered why he even agreed to partner up with someone so childish. Adding onto the harsh criticism in his mind while going to take another look over his shoulder, aware that he didn't hear Hawks footsteps any longer.

Looking back, the bird wasn't far off, catching sight of a pair of reddened wings entering a small shop. Cursing to himself to storm in that direction. Until the TVs in the window display caught Endeavor's attention, with the missing U.A. student once again reported on the news. The girls face, recognized as one of Shoto's classmates, pictured on the screen with a heartfelt message from her parents during an outside interview, tears streaming down their faces.

Inside Hawks smiled at the other customers, hurrying to sign whatever they wanted while surveying the premises for an idea. Simple board games littered the shelves, along with other things for entertainment purposes. Children clattered around him, ignoring the tug they had on his large red wings. Shuffling off a few feathers to draw their attention away as they scrambled on the floor to grab a handful. Passing through stacks of toys until he reached for exactly what he wanted, not even considering her type of interest anymore the second he saw it. A glass set of chess. His favorite, intellectual board game. Sure to keep both of them busy for hours.

"Yes!," he cheered, quick to grab a box with all eyes on him, people taking pictures with their phones or recording on video. Not that he minded, being used to this sort of lifestyle.

The woman behind the counter simply stared at him as he approached, stuttering on words of politeness at the sight of the number two hero, known for being social and handsome. Hawks placed the box down, taking out his wallet. "As a woman, would you find this fun?," he asked genuinely, waiting for a reply as she blushed.

"Umm, I honestly don't know… Is it for a girlfriend?," the ears of everyone else in the vicinity drew to them, gathering around for his reply to watch every move he made. Of course the public and paparazzi always asked that exact question, and he'd always find it intrusive even if he'd play it off with a smart comment. But today he nearly wanted a reaction for some unknown reason, feeling generous to tease the media with a leek of him answering, sure to go viral.

Placing the money on the counter, he answered back in a loud fashion. "Why yes it is actually. I hope she enjoys it as much as I will."

The room erupted with the screams of fans, enticed with the inside scoop as he grinned to himself. Gathering the box into a bag and turning to wave at everyone, their whispers heard while many tried to follow. Walking out from the store with Endeavor waiting right outside, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Are you having fun?," he snapped, glaring at the crowd following behind Hawks from the store.

"Yea! I found what I was looking for!," he said happily, holding the bag up like an overachieved accomplishment. "Watcha watching?"

Hawks peeked around the broad man's shoulders, his face dropping at the sight of Ochako's parents on the TV. Pleading to the league and media all alike for the safe return of their daughter. Her mother being held in her father's arms, both void of proper sleep with exhausted and worried faces. Holding a framed picture of her. Sure he'd spent time outside their house, watching closely out of sheer curiosity. But this hurt to see.

He noted the way her mother's hair swept around her shoulder. And knew then that's where Ochako got her looks from. Or her father's kind eyes.

Endeavor eyed him, noticing the way his feathers ruffled once more at the tips, reacting to their cries.

It's been sometime since he had spoken to Tokoyami, wondering if he'd be able to face one of her classmates. Knowing the boy would ask how the information in the investigation was going to uncover her disappearance, and at this point Hawks wasn't sure if he could take lying to yet another person. Adding onto the list of sins. That is if the school could even remain open after this scandal.

A deep vibration rattled the air with his bird like eyes turning to slits, face growing serious as Endeavor studied him. Something was off.

"Get back," he said suddenly, Endeavor raising an eyebrow with the crowds faces holding concern, stepping away slightly. It was coming, a mass held in the air that his senses picked up of abnormal energy. Moving fast.

"I said get back!," he screamed, forcing large feathers out to reach anyone around to evacuate them, the patrons taking up most of the quirks focus as he readied for the impact with barely enough time to draw the wing blade. Until a giant black mass slammed straight into the wall above him. Ducking down one second before being hit dead on with Endeavor's shouts muffled under the weight.

Crumble of bricks and other debris from the streets falling shortly after with the dust settling as they coughed, staggering out from the rubble. Hawks vision focused just in time to catch Endeavor swinging towards the villan, a giant mass of darkened ooze seeping out from its round form. Definitely not a nomu, but strange enough for a normal villan.

Blood dripped beside his lip as he instinctively licked it, raising his hand to touch a minor gash on the side of his eyebrow. A small throb already forming as he pulled himself out from the stones, tossing the bag to the side for later.

Endeavor's flames blasted at its odd body that absorbed it, with Hawks flying into action. But as he landed on the upper portion of its body, steadying his boots onto the slippery texture, he gave a single, deadly slice with the blade to its body. That not only regenerated, but drew its attention. Large plain white eyes rolling from the facial side to greet him, grimacing at the disgusting way it moved.

Unable to dodge this time before it swung an arm, it's wrist big enough to catch his entire body. Flung straight into a nearby brick wall with so much intensity that he coughed out blood, eyes wide with pain surging through the ringing of his ears with Endeavor's calls going unheard. Falling face first into the cement, small bits of rock and glass digging into his cheek as he tried to breath, wheezing hard for air.

Seeing his partner being taken down so horribly had infuriated him, enough to set the villan ablaze with a blue inferno. Temperature hot enough to melt steel with its squeals mueling out, flailing in desperation to get away. Not intending to act so brutally, the only upside was that it was over in a split second. Sirens set off in the distance from the police and ambulances already coming as he left the charred body behind, hurrying to Hawks side.

"Hawks!," Endeavor yelled, roughly rolling him over to see the damage while he winced in pain. Cringing hard, knowing the villan must've broken a few ribs at least.

"I s-should've been m-more careful," he stuttered, coughing out another bit of blood that soaked down to his muscle shirt, the white markings turned red.

"This won't look good on your reputation as the number two hero you idiot," Endeavor barked, watching Hawks try to laugh at the snarky comment with ambulance workers running over to them. Pushing the flamed man out the way to tend to the injured hero.

His fuzzy vision looked around, barely able to make out his surroundings before finally settling on the bag far off by the rubble. Pointing to it to signal Endeavor to grab it.

"Forget about the damn thing!," he snapped, watching Hawks ignore any argument he may have had. Golden eyes never leaving its sight.

So he sighed in frustration, going up to the bag to fetch it while the workers tried to place him inside the van. Though he refused, starting to put up a fight to sit down on the open edge, demanding he was fine with a weak, barely audible voice. Wings flapping to push them off. Panting hard to hold his consciousness. There was something important he needed to get to, and if he passed out now, then who knows when he'd awake. Leaving Ochako to Dabi's care once more. Which was not on the agenda yet.

"That's enough," Endeavor warned, stalking up to the van. "I don't know what's your deal today but stop behaving like a brat. Go to the damn hospital."

"No," Hawks coughed out, glaring at the man who was taken back by this sudden brash nature. Wiping the blood on his face away with his sleeve. "I've got… Got to go somewhere."

Hawks staggered up, yanking the bag out from Endeavor's hands as he flapped his wings once more to prevent the workers from coming closer. Nothing was life threatening, of all the instances he'd been in, he knew that for certain. But, he did need rest, ready to completely collapse at any given moment. There was no time to spare.

So he stepped away from them, a hard glare on his face to mean business as the workers and his partner reached out to him.

"Hawks!," Endeavor shouted, trying to grab his arms but he dodged just enough to fly up.

"Back off!," he snapped, soring high into the sky away from anyone able to catch him. Ignoring the screams of worried people and already prepared to listen to Endeavor's lectures later. Ochako was waiting for him, so he'd rest there away from the public's eye.

oo

She sat on her bed with knees drawn up, wearing the tan leather jacket for a small form of security. Time was absent while unable to tell the days, let alone hour with no clock. That was probably the most maddening part about all this. Just waiting, alone and afraid.

Wondering where he had been. Sure she couldn't tell the time accurately, but she could feel when he was off. And that's when the fear would set in, praying to anything that it'd be no one else to walk through that door. The flashbacks of abuse coming back as she swore she could feel Dabi striking her again. The hard way the back of his hand hit her face, or nails dug into her scalp.

The feelings grew horrid enough that it stifled the sounds erupting from her stomach in hunger. Having taken three showers already just to have something to distract from the dread, anxiety forcing its way up. Reading the book left behind would not do, her nerves shot to hell let alone focus and sit straight.

But the door sliding open made her heart flutter, rising to her feet with hope sparking in her eyes that blew out like a candle once seeing his tattered form barely able to stand. Staggering through the door with blood dripping onto the floor from his face.

Hawks dropped to his knees once it slid shut, hearing her cry out to him. The feel of her soft chest pressed against his face as he collapsed into her, buried by her breast that at any other given point would've amused him. Her frail arms wrapping protectively around his shoulders with a small hand raking through his scalp. And just like that all the pain subsided among her embrace. Washing away the stress as he sighed contently.

"Hawks!," she cried, blood trickling into her cleavage and partially on the sleeve, her eyes bewildered at his defeated form. "What happened?!"

He grunted, nuzzling his face into her chest for more comfort at the warm touch, feeling guilty for making her worry this way. But also grateful that at least she cared. "I guess nows the perfect time to kill me," he grumbled, coughing once more.

Her brows furrowed at the silly comment, sure to keep true to himself even in agony like this. Ochako pulled him tighter, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Don't be stupid."

Her voice wavered with tears stinging the corner of her eyes, his wings twitching but unable to move to look at her or offer any reassurance. "Please don't cry," he said weakly, taking a sharp breath. "You cry.. Everyday...don't cry for me this time." his wings drooped along with his weight, leaning completely onto her as she tried to balance back. Gasping to look over his face, eyes closed in a deep state of rest now. The blood soaked through the fur of his jacket that she wore, though beginning to lesson per second with the wounds already trying to heal.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital..," she asked quietly, not receiving an answer.

Her eyes trailed down to a bag hanging loosely in his fingers as she gently grabbed it. Eyeing the contents of a board game, chess apparently on top. Obviously it was meant for the both of them and she gave a worried smile, shoving it off nearby. "I hate chess you dummy."

And too soon it grew quiet aside from his heavy breathing, not used to being within his presence while it was so silent. Used to his bandering and rude remarks. But now holding his pitiful, lifeless body. So vulnerable looking regardless of the difference in body structure. True she could use this. But also didn't want to, as this sight hurt her heart deeply. Never wanting to injure him.

oo

It was unknown how much time passed, other than the fact that he had slept like a log. A sore feeling shooting throughout his body as he winced, eyes trying to pry themselves open but couldn't focus just yet. A soft texture greeting his face as he came too, sluggishly blinking. There was a throb to the side of his head, torso and back. The recent events starting to wheel into his mind, knowing now where he was. But unsure of the state.

As he focused, Hawks realized that she was beside him on the floor. His cheek nuzzled into her breast, holding him firmly against her with one of her hands still buried into his hair. The other draped loosely over his back, entwined with a few feathers that made him scowl. Sure to tell her before not to touch them.

Though he let it go for now, cautiously glancing up at her sleeping form that cradled him. A pillow from the bed under her head, and a small cornered shared with him. Surely she was unable to drag him to the mattress, so settled on this instead. Though why hadn't she left him here was a mystery, instead of allowing him to suffer alone.

Her legs curled into his chest as small snores erupting from her, smiling softly at the way she adorned his oversized jacket.

_I must've made her worried sick_.

He searched around for his phone, reading the time that was extremely late, past 2AM. There was no use waking her now, pulling away to leave when he felt extremely woozy and risked disturbing her. Not that he was complaining at their proximity either, allowed to nuzzle further into her cleavage as he yawned lightly. Wrapping an arm around her body to pull her closer. Hawks would be sure to worry about the days situation tomorrow. Mentally and physically he was too exhausted for such, and quite frankly felt like shit. It was worth being irresponsible from time to time.

oo

**Ik this stories not that popular or interesting but I'm sure it probably will gain more fans once Hawks is animated into the anime since more people watch that than read the Manga lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The bright light overhead had woken her sooner than usual, forgetting to turn off the main one and use the bathrooms instead during the night. It was just such a distracting situation with Hawks arriving covered in blood, barely conscious. And still it plagued worry as her eyes squinted open, groaning at the aching feel of her body from sleeping on the floor, back muscles strained on the hardened surface. Along with a foreign weight pressing down hard on her chest, snoring contently.

Ochako glanced down, red wings pooled on either side of them with he lying almost completely on top of her. Legs tangled together, drooling into her cleavage with his face nuzzled firmly onto her shirt. Still asleep to rest off from the fight yesterday, which gratefully she'd awoken with the man still alive after all that and not dead in her arms. The only dead was his weight, practically crushing her smaller form.

Though she accepted it, giving a warm smile as she raised her arms to embrace. Running fingers slowly through the golden locks with the other holding his shoulder. Careful not to dread too close to the feathers, less he woke up angry. Blood deeply stained her undershirt, noticing dried bits still gracing the side of his face, a harrowing gash dried but rather worry some. Enough to want to clean it up and dress it.

A small groan was heard from him, scowling to keep his eyes closed. A powerful headache already creeping in the second his mind woke, only soothed by a gentle caress, aware of who the culprit was that so kindly remained by his side even now. Though her motions halted once he made a sound, as if not to disturb.

"Don't stop," he said low with a cracked voice, nudging his head under her hand to continue the strokes. It felt too good under all the pain, body wrecked to all hell and somehow he could tell the time was too early. Then again after yesterday, he'd need a whole day's sleep to recover.

Ochako began stroking the strands again, running them through the silky untamed hair. This time following it with her other hand to move circles along his back, goosebumps shooting throughout his body from being cared for, surely these gestures unknown. There was a throb rising from his ribcage at laying on his stomach for so long, wincing from just how much damage was truly taken due to that villian. Regretfully today, he should've gone to a hospital instead of worrying her. But in that, he'd risk taking too long and putting her safety in even more jeopardy at the hands of Dabi's cruelty.

"Why'd you stay on the floor all night," he asked in a near demanding tone, unable to fully wake up just yet with agitation seething. Not that he meant to sound that way, and hopefully she knew that. The soreness was beginning to hurt was all.

Dragging her nails along his scalp, he growled in pleasure, pulling her firmer against him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hawks scoffed in amusement at the strange answer, a seductive hint that this girl would dare let him into the same bed to sleep beside one another. Never in a million years guessing that, but then again after tonight, it didn't seem far fetched. And, another positive was checked off that he actually woke up, instead of being killed in his sleep.

"Thanks for not murdering me while I was out."

"If I did that then who else would bring me mochi?," she teased, with him scoffing in return. Trying to weakly weigh himself onto his elbows. Almost whining at the ache all over. It'd be a long day to hide out in here, away from Endeavor's wrathful voice lecturing for the next few hours. Or the HPSC bombarding with missed calls, sending signals to keep an eye out for him to any other heros in the vicinity. Going unheard for so long was irresponsible, but for right now it'd be put off, truly not wanting to deal with it.

"Speaking of that, did Dabi feed you yesterday?"

Her stomach growled widely since yesterday evening but she didn't want to add concern with the injuries needing to be tended to first. "I'm not hungry right now so it's okay."

Hawks lingered over her, examining her eyes for an indication of a lie. Which wasn't hard, she was always so transparent under those birdlike irises, scowling down at her.

"You don't gotta lie," he whispered, grunting as he tried to sit back. An arm jolting to his side in agony as she gasped lightly, immediately sitting up beside him. Brows furrowed in sight of the wounds, knowing this man was in no shape to fly.

His face held all the emotions that could be hidden with his body in turmoil, clenching his teeth to keep from complaining as she gently tugged him back, allowing his forehead to lean onto her neck. Arms draping around once more to coddle.

"What happened?," she asked softly.

"A villian. Nothing to worry about."

Ochako gave a confused expression, eyes glancing around the room in thought. "Aren't you on their side?"

Hawks chuckled at the innocence behind that question, sighing heavily with hot breath hitting her neck. "We aren't all in the same _league _babe."

Her face reddened at that answer, the cute nicknames always apparent obviously no matter what state he was in, sure to try and strike a nerve.

Feeling her shift, he leaned back to watch what she was up to. Carefully pulling away to stand as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Don't come in!," he heard her hollar, slightly smirking to himself followed by the sound of the leather jacket being zipped open. Too weak to take a peek anyways, heavy lids wanting nothing more than to slip back into sleep even if it was on the ground.

Ochako let it slip off her shoulders, placing it down for a second to take the tank top off next. The white coloring on it faded red from blood, already dirty and stained anyways so it's not like it mattered. She then slid the jacket back on to zip up, covering her exposed chest, running the shirt under tap water to dampen.

Hawks patiently waited, nodding his head from exhaustion with the ends of his disheveled bangs falling forward onto his brow. Dried blood still sticking other strands to it all the way down his cheek. Some days being a hero wasn't even worth it with the amount of death one could face daily like this, wanting nothing more than to curl up and spark a blunt on top of the tallest skyscrapers. People watching with a good book, or better yet the best tasting food to go with. Living a leisurely life. It almost seemed ideal, until she emerged from the bathroom still clad in that jacket ever since he'd given it to her. Heart flipping the closer she got, back onto her knees in front of him.

Her small hands held his jaw, leaning it to the side as she began to wipe the blood off. Tenderly less not to hurt him, slit golden eyes staring at her the entire time, trying not to pay it any mind. They bored into her blankly, with no readable expression on his face other than the fact that he was purely studying her. Skimming over every detail of her face.

Ochako nibbled on her lip, growing nervous from it the higher she raised the damp shirt. Peeling off blood best the material could although it stained his tannish skin. He didn't even hiss when she ran it over the cut, her eyes flickering to his for a second to catch any reaction. Though still, he held that same look.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?," she stuttered, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Hawks face was serious, a voice monotone for once and if she hadn't known better, she'd guess that he was upset. Similar to the time they'd angered each other, shaking off the flashback.

"Because I want to."

"Well stop it. I can't focus."

Gasping, her movements were halted as he caught her wrist. The hold kind without malicious as he held her gaze. Slightly frightened eyes met with a sheer analytical pair.

"Are you scared of me?," he asked, a weird question catching her off guard.

"N-No."

A shiver down her spine with the air growing intense, heartbeat pounding like trapped prey. His eyes never left hers as he leaned down, pulling her arm closer as he softly kissed her wrist. The warm feel pressed there longer than usual, inside not wanting to pull away with the blood flow increasing under his touch. Though her breath hitched, startled by the sweet gesture that was unlike him.

"You should be," he murmured against the skin, slowly pulling away to stand. Right now he had to leave, if not just for a moment before he'd cross a line that wasn't meant to be. They, weren't meant to be. And he'd remind himself of that each time the smallest touch sent shocks throughout his body. Plagued dreams filled with her cries of pleasure with her legs around his waist or despair from all the times she'd cry here in this room that harbored no hope. Torn between selfish want, and the need to do the right thing with these newfound emotions he wasn't ready to face. These sensations very private, unshared for clear reasons as he punched in the numbers on the door, exiting once they slid open.

Ochako could only sit there, like the world had come plummeting to force the air out of her lungs, a shaky breath meeting the room. His kiss still burned her wrist to hold it against her heart, eyes wide at the image of his back leaving in hope that nothing was wrong. Was it just in his nature to act that way? Or was there more to read in between the lines that before she chose not to, holding a shield over her heart that was held out on a sleeve in case he'd shatter it. Maybe it was all in her head, losing her mind in here like a caged rat. A simile fitting under the protection of a bird.

Hawks stalked down the hall feeling agitated with himself. Self hatred fuming to contain itself while he entered the living quarters. Though he just barely entered to see Dabi with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the counter near the sink. Right where he intended to go.

Keeping his head low, he made way to run the water. Slashing it over his face to roughly scrumb off the excess blood. Feeling cold blue eyes nearby in judgement.

"So," he began, already in a scrutinizing tone that no one was in the mood for. "You two have gotten pretty close."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said back sternly, letting the water drip down his chin as he rested over it. Trying to clear his mind.

"Kinda strange to find you two cuddled up on the floor like that. A little far to go just to, what was it? Get to her mentally or something like that?"

Hawks wheeled around, his face bewildered while Dabi's remained collected. Ready to brew an argument just to get under the birds skin.

"You were spying on me?"

"Kinda hard not to come check being as you staggered in, completely out of it covered in your own blood. You know the floor had a bunch of drops just leading to her room. So I couldn't help but wonder, opening it to find you there like an idiot."

They stared each other down, Hawks trying to recall the events feeling stupid for not thinking straight. Not bothering to cover tracks or even considering the fact that one of them could've been present in this area while he entered. There was only one thing on his mind at the time, uncaring about surroundings.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted with her right?," he challenged, giving a cool look to change the panicked demeanor.

Dabi laughed, pushing away from the counter. "That's true. Just don't get too carried away. After all, Toga has been practically begging me to let her take over. Ready to carve that girl's face into a whole different new one, to a point that not even her parents would recognize her."

It was a clear threat, point blank that physically struck a nerve as Hawk's eye twitched, one that he noticed. Eager to get more of a reaction than that, and foolishly this man was falling for it. Stepping up to the flame user with a stern face.

"Go ahead and try."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

The air tensed like lightning sent from both of them in a man's game of pride. And Ochako was in the middle of a tug of war for her life.

Hawks took a deep breath less not to lose his cool. Running a hand through his hair, "Well I'd do my job. After all, all of this would amount to nothing if the goods got damaged right? Who knows, maybe Shigaraki would take more to me, being as then I'd obviously be the smarter one to pick from. Don't you think?"

It was a risky move antagonizing this already sly man who was all too anxious to destroy every bit of Hawks. Dabi wasn't stupid. He could see through the nice guy ploy that this guy was a traitor, a true hero. Nothing like their bunch. But if he had to give a compliment, he'd say that Hawks wasn't incompetent. Or to be taken lightly. If a fight ensued, he had no doubt the number two hero would win. And he would too, just for this girl, blow the cover to protect her. They both knew it without saying a word as Hawks waited for a reply.

Dabi grinned, not uttering another word as he walked past him. Onward to the hallway down to their spare bedrooms in defeat for now.

_I'm such a fucking idiot I swear to God._

Once again running his face under the cool water, he wanted to scream. To curse the world at this pathetic predicament that could be handled so simply if they'd just give the word to get her out of here. Not having to deal with these fools anymore, or to lie and cheat around things. To expose who he really was to someone like her, watching the girl go back to her normal life before this hell hole came into play. The modeling job offered more than enough money, and he was seriously considering quitting this to live that life. Not that it wasn't a thought before, the only problem was truly, could he do it? Leave behind a life long work that got him out of living in squalor?

The door slid open and he found everything back in place, the single pillow on the bed and the bag opened. A game of chess sitting in the middle of the mattress with her next to it, knees curled up as she immediately looked up at him with parted lips. Waiting to ask something, questions wheeling in her eyes at his strange behavior.

"I thought you left," she said quietly, watching him step up not far from her. Shooting a flashy smile in contrast to how he was a moment ago, washing away the worry. Or at least for now, camouflage it.

"No, but I will in a bit. Not for long, just to get you something to eat."

"No no don't worry about it," she added, patting the bed for him to sit. "You're still hurt."

He held that smile, doing as she gestured. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Ochako curiously nodded, lifting his arm to point at his back.

"I'm Always hurting cause of these. These large bastards do a number on my back you know."

The worry dropped, raising an eyebrow unsure if that sentence was truthful or not. In fact, he used sarcasm the same way he said normal things with a velvet, charismatic charm.

"You're dumb."

He gave a shocked look, searching for pity in a playful manner. "You don't believe me!? I'm not lying."

Looking so heartbroken it made her giggle, earning a brighter grin at the sound of her laughter. Hoping for more times like this. It'd make day two without seeing her cry though it came close last night, and he intended to keep that streak.

Her fingers skimmed over the chess board, unsure if she could take him on with something so complicated. He appeared aloof, but she knew better being as he was the one to choose this. So it hinted that he had already knew what he was doing, his eyes searching hers in a competitive manner, reading her mind.

"You dare challenge me?," he teased, moving to lean on his elbow to get more comfortable.

He could tell she was thinking it over, nervous but also anticipating the possibility of putting this cocky person in his place. It couldn't be so hard, could it?

"And what if I do?"

Something flashed across the slited irises in the way she answered. It was that damn fine attitude, headstrong without fear that he was growing to adore so much. Knowing she had no idea what to do, but still chose not to back down. That's what he looked for in people that was a rarity.

ooo

_The first request I made, after I had obtained my liberty, was, that I might have license to see Mildendo, the metropolis; which the emperor easily granted me, but with a special charge to do no hurt either to the inhabitants or their houses._

The book was held high enough that it only gave away his eyes, scanning the words to the only other entertainment in the room being the book he had left behind. Leaning his head against his hand in a lazy, bored fashion to allow her to take her time on the next move.

This would be round seven, not that he was keeping track in purpose. The hours just seemed to pass so fast when someone took ten minutes at a time to a make a single damn move, lulling him to sleep sooner than expected. It was sad, not even a challenge to admit at how pathetic she was at this game. Sitting there in near sweat, thinking hard before making a move that once he glanced over the book from time to time, he knew that she was in checkmate regardless. But, a bit of the sadist he was, it went untold. Letting her hash it out with herself, enjoying the mental torture.

He silently watched her when she wasn't paying attention, noticing the way she shook in stress while biting her thumb nail harshly until it bled. Ripping the skin near it off.

_So she's a sore loser.. Noted_.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep biting."

"Too late," she snapped, nibbling on it further trying to pay attention to the pieces. Reaching for the horse as he stilled, waiting to see what she'd try to do. But then sighing quietly when she'd retract. Hell, even the book was getting tiring.

Yet it'd be insulting to give up the game now sure to win nothing more than an angry tantrum from her. So he flicked the book closed causing her to jump. Pressing his cheek deeper into his knuckles. "Stop biting your nails."

"Leave me alone. I'm thinking."

"And," he added, reaching across the board to grab her hand. "Bleeding."

She gasped at him, gently placing her thumb into his mouth to lick the little bit of blood off. Holding it there to apply pressure with his tongue as her face grew hot.

"That's gross!," she shouted, tugging it away from him.

Hawks shrugged, giving a loud yawn. "It's also gross to bite your nails. We can stop you know."

Her lips pursed at his rude offer, feeling rather offended that she'd give up so easily. "I'm not going to until I win! And I've found the perfect strategy just so you know!"

"Yeah?," he teased, raising a hand to the chess pieces. Pointing at each different individual on his side, explaining the scenarios to prove that no matter what she tried, it'd still be a lose. Again.

A small smirk was forming on his lips the way she reacted, too stunned in anger to say clear words. "I…. I hate this game!," she screamed, stomping her fist against her knees.

_I guess I should've let her win since now she's mad at me._

oo

**STORY SPOILING IN THE OFFER BELOW, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT.**

**oo**

**oo**

**Okay! So I've been aware how I'm ending this story, which I've stated alot that it's not gunna be very long. But, I have began the sequel already, with the first chapter pretty much done for those who'd wanna skip ahead to their time of FINALLY being together officially after all this if some of you would wanna read that along with this, showing their development and after. Im trying not to rush things between them in this story. Since waiting could be frustrating, ik I am with my own story cause gawd I love them lmao lemme know if so through message or comment and if enough people want, I shall post. Yes it does contain adult situations such as sexual scenes and other mature content. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The pillar of boredom finally collapsed in his mind from the game. Leaning on his knuckles, eyes drooping from the lack of challenge until a sudden slumber hit. Snoring on his side beside the chest set with pieces long fallen over, and the game ending abruptly.

Ochako watched him like that for an hour now, the random twitches on his eyelids from dreams and the way one of his wings wrapped around his body like a blanket. The way the overhead light made the red coloring shimmer per breath, chest heaving softly.

She lay similar, knees curled around the board with a sheet drawn up to the bridge of her nose. Through the lack of action, truthfully she wasn't bored. Examining each detail of his peaceful sleep, lips parted with deep black trimmings over the edges of his eyes that made them more vibrant than the golden color that matched his hair. The warm, soft feel of it with a lock hanging down his forehead.

As long as they were together, somehow she felt at ease. No hint of worry to think about the future but only reminisce on their first encounters. So cautious and violent in fear of her life. To trust it fully in his hands. How strange to melt that guard down after firmly telling herself that she wouldn't. He was a villan. But something deep down argued that it wasn't true, there was more to it. There had to be. Villains weren't kind. They had no consideration for others let alone a captive, defenseless-with no understanding of compassion.

That's what she told herself when he'd walk through that door, holding a sweet smile to go the extra mile in the least bit entertaining her. Genuinely enjoying the company of someone that gave him nothing but an attitude when she settled down from trying to hurt him. The warnings washed away immediately.

The large wing lifted slightly to scratch his forehead, grimacing at an itch that came from the strand of hair dangling down. Not quite moving it out the way to return back in place, the feathers protectively nudging under his chin with the scowl remaining. She smiled, outstretching an arm to gently graze it with her fingertips. Gently tucking it back behind his ear as he let out a shaky breath, trembling from the contact.

Unable to hold back from the soft feel, she let her fingers trail down his jawline. Slowly inching their way down to brush along the edge of his bottom lip. Taking in how flawless the texture was of it in contrast to her pale skin.

"Do you enjoy touching me in my sleep that much?," he purred, her face twisting into shock, hand flying back to her side while he grinned. Finally opening his eyes, amused by her expression. He'd actually been awake for a few minutes now, careful to keep still enjoying the last bit of rest while also sensing her stare. Though not expecting her to touch him.

Butterflies knotted in her stomach in embarrassment, those alluring features springing to life once their eyes meet. Blushing under the white sheet that covered it from his melodic voice. So easy to put on a charm from sleep.

"Y-You're hair was in the way," she stuttered.

Hawks raised an eyebrow. "Was my chin hair in my mouth too or something?"

Her breath hitched, shooting a glare as he chuckled. Wincing at the way his body still ached, moving to sit up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone briefly to light up the screen, keeping track of the time. Thankfully it hadn't been that long since dozing off, feeling guilty he hadn't brought her any food yet.

"You must be starving," he said, peering over his shoulder at the girl who remained on her side, growing tired herself. Ochako nodded quickly, with he giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. How about I go get something?"

"Will you be out long?"

Tapping a finger playfully on his chin with a goofy expression, he tilted his head to the side. "Only if you want me to be," he teased.

She only gave a whining sound to edge him on at the growling pain in her stomach that caught both their attention, pulling the sheet tighter at the discomfort.

"Alright Alright, I'm going. I'll be back," he said, going to stand but Ochako immediately sat up to catch his hand. Wrapping her fingers securely around his own as he stopped to look back, eyes widened in surprise. She nibbled on her lip nervously, tugging on it.

"Will you stay after?..," she asked shyly, looking down at the floor while holding the sheet over her chest. Hawks blinked for a second, gesturing the request for the first time, it being his company.

_She wants me to stay with her. _

Squeezing her hand in return, he turned to kneel in front of her. Lacing their fingers together for a moment to give a reassuring smile at the saddened look in her eyes. "Is that what you want Uraraka?"

Ochako nodded, goosebumps rising on her skin at how loving the gesture was. If there was one thing she learned that could be counted on with his man, was the fact that he was sure to handle her emotions in the sweetest manner possible. Certain to make her laugh and dry the tears.

"I've got some things to take care of. Once I'm done, I'll be back as soon as possible. And promise to stay as long as you want."

Endeavor and the HSBC would love nothing more than to bite his head off at this point, he was positive of that. Somehow, already conjuring up a plan to weasel out of both just to rush back to her side. Patrols were also due today but he'd have to leave that to the number one hero or anyone else in the vicinity that shared the same town. Using an injured excuse would serve as well, still reeling from a few cracked ribs that he tried to ignore.

"Do you promise?"

Hawks grinned, raising her hand to kiss the palm. "Yes ma'am," he whispered, slowly pulling away from her, their fingers unwinding as he walked away. Giving a loud stretch to help wakeup as he punched in the numbers on the keyboard, exiting the room.

For some reason she could feel her heartbeat pounding, heat rising all over her body in foreign ways that her mind couldn't comprehend. It was a short same since their meeting of course, at least she thought so unable to tell the time precisely. But it was doing something, a sensation indescribable to argue all the time she'd spent beside Deku. Practically imprinted with reddened cheeks when the boy was around. Though now thinking back, none of it, not a single bit could even compare to the very brief touches the man had given her. Still feeling them on her skin that was set ablaze, wanting to have his head resting on her chest once again. The sound of his voice heard in dreams that she wished could last forever, only to hear them when she woke. And wondered if he'd go as far as to spend the night with her, embraced in the same bed with he conscious of it, if she dared ask him to.

Ochako nearly felt guilty for thinking that way, burying her face into her hands to ask what the problem was. Why was her heart so tempted by a forbidden force of all things, that easily made her forget that she was the prisoner here. On walls void of light, when he'd enter, the time they'd spend together would become her sunlight in an instant. Drowning out the outside threat who would come in to haunt her from time to time.

But her stomach shot another pain throughout her body, heaving forward in agony. It'd been over a day since she'd eaten after all, hoping that Hawks wouldn't take as long. Not that she wanted to implore it and seem rude after the horrific state he showed up in. Allowing him to rest it off that night, and a tad today.

"I hope it's more mochi. I could eat so many right now..," she said to no one, clutching her arms around her abdomen.

The door slid open as her eyes shot up, quickly scooting back further onto the bed until her back hit the wall. Watching Dabi enter, a smile tugging at his lips upon seeing her clad in Hawks tan, leather jacket. Even a board game on the mattress for entertainment.

_How sweet. _

A shiver ran down her spine, knowing Hawks was far away and wouldn't be back for sometime. Though now, regardless of how she felt, she would keep her mouth shut. Careful not to antagonize this guy further than he already would be. A malicious expression gracing his face as the door slid shut, stepping inside further. Hands into his pockets, staring her down.

"You hungry?," he surprisingly asked, watching her brows knot for a second.

"Hawks is going get me food. He's gonna be back soon."

His smile widened, holding back a laugh. Teasing the air at just how pathetically trusting she was. And if he would've cared to play his cards right, he could've become the one she adored. Not that he wished for such, simply being he found the girl sickening and weak.

"Hawks huh? Hmmm," he pondered, mockingly glancing around the room. "He's a nice guy isn't he?"

It was an obvious trap that she wasn't falling into. Choosing his words purposely to spite her and get a reaction. Her nails dug into the sheets, agitated at the tone and hoping it'd be over quick, whatever it is he wanted.

"He's been good to me," she replied, testing the waters.

"Oh yea? Must really like the guy to wear his clothes even. Or what was it I found you guys doing the other night? Really sweet how you held him like that."

She gasped, a deep blush flooding her face. Unaware that he'd come to take a look while they were asleep last night, and hoping it wouldn't prove fatal.

Though Dabi didn't seem angry or upset this time. In fact, the smile while she knew wasn't kind, it was genuine for something. An unknown thing about her that was amusing him.

"Tell me," he began, voice darkening. "How does it feel to hold a murderer in your arms? I mean, he's pretty infamous. No one's caught him yet though."

A chill made her shutter, confusion plastered on her face as she shook her head. Already losing the battle of composure. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nor do I believe he's hurt anyone."

Dabi couldn't contain a loud howl, cackling as he gripped his side. Heaving forward to catch his breath from the laughter that rang out so coldly she held back from trembling. Running his hand through his hair, he glanced up at her in sheer taunt. Eyes watering from how hard it was to control himself.

"Really!? You really think he's innocent?!," he shouted loud enough that she jumped. Pressing harder against the wall. "Did he tell you about the little mission I made him do to prove his loyalty not that long ago?"

Ochako cautiously shook her head, trying not to lose a grip on herself at the bad feeling coming from this. Not brave enough to face the facts, but also knowing it was for the best for this fantasy to crumble now before it was too late. The side of rationally screaming, reminding that it told her so from day one.

"Oh man this is gold. Well, it's better if you hear it now I guess since you're so stupidly trusting," he added, watching closely for the reaction she was about to provide. "Best Jeanist is dead. The body was delivered to me actually, guess who you think killed him?"

A cold sweat broke out on her body, lip quivering in fear at the very thought of what was implied. She didn't want to hear this. Couldn't take it. Her heart already began cracking before he'd even finished.

"It was completely mangled too from tons of cuts. I doubt he put up much of a fight with only one lung as Hawks carved him up to bits. You know why? Simply because I told him to. And he did it with no hesitation, brought the body back crammed into a shitty duffle bag."

Floored. It was the best to describe the feeling slamming into her chest that all amounts of air left, suddenly suffocating with her eyes too wide in terror to react. The warmth leaving in an instant, trembling in extreme anxiety. It was too detailed of a story to be a lie. But something protested no. That it couldn't be true. Not him. Not her Hawks.

"I-I don't b-believe you," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. All feeling in her fingers numb from how hard they gripped the sheet.

"You don't believe me? That's fine. Wait until he returns, then ask him yourself. Make sure you catch onto that moment of hesitation before he lies straight to your face," he snapped coldly, quietly stepping back to exit the room.

Ochako could only stare blankly at the spot Dabi last resided, ignoring the small tears that fell down her cheeks. Hyperventilating for air at the thought of Hawks being a cold blooded murderer. It couldn't be true, he was nothing like that man. A vision of him, towering over another with that same charming grin, now devious and evil. The same one he used towards her with a loving charm. The red wings, now reminding her of the blood of victims.

"If you ever force my hand like that, making me become that type of man again, I'll make sure you live to regret it"

"No!," she screamed, clutching the side of her head in denial as those words rang back into her mind. The one time he did threaten her, sure to act kindly after to replace it. But it surfaced now, clenching her teeth. Trying to block it all now, but thoughts of him in the same light as Dabi washed over repeatedly with his kiss to her wrist now turned to the venom of a snake. "N-Not you.. p-please."

oo

"Where have you been!? We received a report of you flying off, gravely injured. Now you finally pickup without any explanation, like everything is okay?!," the president of the HPSC shouted over the communicator, holding it firmly to his ear to listen as the chants of civilians were heard in the distance.

Cheering and waving to get his attention from below the ground, flashing a bright smile their way to pretend everything was alright as he sorred back on his way to the compound. A bag in tow with styrofoam plates of takeout, a quick choice since he neglected to handle it yesterday and today so far.

His wings flapped harder in annoyance at the way the old woman spoke to him, not like he hadn't expected it though.

"Relax. I'm fine. If you've forgotten, I've got a mission to take care of."

"That's no excuse for making everyone assume you were in danger. Endeavor has been scouting for you."

"Oh well. Tell him to keep lookin cause I've got something to do."

He could hear her sigh at his stubborn behavior. It being some time since they'd actually spoken from the beginning of this undercover work. Still resenting the fact that they wouldn't let him intervene sooner just to get better knowledge on the league, at Uraraka's expense.

"Anyways, give a statues report. How's the girl doing?"

Hawks scoffed, rolling his eyes at such a stupid question. "What do you care?"

"That's enough of your childish behavior Hawks. You're an agent, act like it."

His lips tightened, furrowing his brows for having to speak about Uraraka like a pawn. It was the same sense Dabi did, feeling like he was the only person right now that gave a damn.

"She's alright for now. We had an incident the other day between she and the fire user Dabi that gratefully I was able to stop before she was gravely injured. I'm on my way back right now as a matter of fact. Though I highly recommend you allow me to retrieve her and make our leave to somewhere safe and secure before they end up killing her. The line to keep her alive is blurred."

"That is not an option right now and you know it."

"And just what more do you want? For them to use her body as an amplifier for another nomu? I can't continue patrols so leisurely and fly back and forth. It'll look suspicious."

The old woman paused, knowing that he had a point. Though it would have to be risked for now, able to grant an excuse for his absent ways whenever other heros would ask. Also to take his name off of list each day for who would be around to patrol.

"Make sure that doesn't happen then. She's in your hands. Report back with more when given the chance," she added, the line cut and conversation ending.

He harshly ripped it out his ear, shoving it back into his jacket in agitation. It was cruel. Point blank. They hadn't witnessed what he had first hand, nor could anyone understand the anguish portrayed from it all. If something else were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Soon enough the structure came into view, trying to bury down the negative emotions before seeing her. Sure to keep that happy facade on for as long as possible, landing on the ground to hurry inside.

It was quiet as he entered, no comment from Dabi who sat smugly on the couch. Not bothering to glance his way as he thought strangely at why the guy appeared in such a cheery mood all of a sudden. Usually they'd greet with something snarky or quick to challenge him.

But Hawks shrugged it off, no longer caring to consider it as he made his way down the hall with more important matters. Punching in the keycode and entering the room.

"Sorry if I took a while, this will make up for it!," he sang, walking in with no reply from the girl who sat curled up on the bed. Her head resting on her knees that are drawn up, hugging them.

His smile faded, taking a few steps closer to place the bag down. His movements cautious.

"What's wrong?," he asked, noticing the tremble at the sound of his voice. "Did Dabi do something while I was gone?"

He stepped closer, but she shrieked, "Don't you come closer!"

Ochako slowly looked up at him, scowling through the tears on her puffy cheeks. Anger seething in mistrust, for the first time in days reverting back to the old way she viewed him. A vibration in her heart at the way his eyes widened, looking at her confused.

"I need.. To ask you something."

Hawks could feel himself grow uneasy, watching her hesitantly scoot off the bed. Careful to keep a good distance with her stepping a few feet away from him, holding his jacket in her arms no longer being worn, replaced by one of her shirts now. If anything she appeared scared at the sight of him, knees ready to buckle at any moment.

He stepped closer in return but she immediately withdrew back. Almost flinching at the small movement, his eyes widened further with betrayal.

"I w-wanna know the t-truth," she stuttered, bravely confronting the worst fears to examine his face for any lies.

"What's this about?"

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to choke out as she drew in a sharp breath. "Did you kill Best Jeanist?"

The color in his face went white, shaded by shock at the question that she knew too well with his fist clenching tightly, proving it to be true. Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted that way, both of their hearts pounding wildly at the tension in the air.

"Uraraka," he warned, wondering how to get out of this. Surely he couldn't tell her the truth and risk Dabi catching wind. For it'd risk her safety and his own, being booted out with the mission gone to hell. All of this for nothing, no matter how much he wanted to explain. To tell her all the answers to everything, to shout that he was a pro hero and would protect her. Who'd never do such a horrid thing. But, he couldn't.

"Don't come near me!," she screamed out, choking on words as she backed away from him in fear.

"Please, you don't understand -"

"I don't want to! Get away from me!"

Hawks went closer, outstretching his arms to try and grab hers. Panic flushing over his face to make things right or offer comfort in the only way he knew how.

But she'd have none of it, harshly throwing the leather jacket at him.

"Uraraka I can explain, just give me a chance," he pleaded, the feel of his fingertips barely grazing her shoulders enough to make her scream at the thought of the same hands who took the life of another so mercilessly.

"I said get away from me!," she raised one of her hands in reaction to the touch, colliding into his cheek with as much force as she could muster. Panting hard to see the way he stood, too stunned to move. Not comprehending that she'd struck him, of everything they'd build. The trust crumbling away into nothing in one instant, one violent act that was well deserving.

When he didn't back away enough, she began to shove him angrily. Forcing him back as he didn't even try to fight or look at her. Too ashamed to meet that terrified expression as he stumbled. Listening to the sounds of frustration.

".. I'm sorry," he whispered, raising his hand to hold the imprint.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate myself, you're sick! A disgusting person and I never wanna see you again!," she screamed, crumbling to her knees as the tears felt overwhelming, a burn choking in her throat. Sobbing uncontrollably, feeling as though she could pass out at any moment. The world crashed down, the carpet ripped out from under them in one fell swoop that could never be repaired. And her heart could burst open in shreds, pieces scattered to never be found as she heard the keypad. The door sliding open. More alone than she'd ever felt before in her life.

oo

**I'm really glad at the people who like this story so far! Thank you for the support! A chapter for Eight Months will also be posted soon! **

**Tbh Ochako is a hard character to write correctly for me. She's not like, bad or anything. I just find her kinda bland and her personality surprises you sometimes with the blunt honesty, but also that typical girlish sweetness. I try to keep her in line while also using appropriate reactions as realistic as possible. Though sometimes it's challenging unlike a person like Hawks or Aizawa that's pretty much set in stone lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The wind whipped proudly in flurries through the red wings that glittered off the sun's ray. Peaking through the shaded tree along the bench that he sat under, the leaves rustled, ignoring the passing civilians that from time to time would call out his name. Excitedly in hope of a reaction or autograph that went unnoticed, lost in dejected thoughts from the world that passed him by. Unable to catch a grip on reality that mixed in with the heartbroken dreams that kept him awake all night. Tossing and turning, fighting off that shriek that sang from her the closer he got. Begging for forgiveness in the face of her anguish that tormented him hourly, awaking with a start, soaked in sweat.

Hawks couldn't focus long enough to remember patrols today, only that Endeavor would be enraged. And he couldn't care less for it or any lecture that would come, waiting outside the agency's tower for the number one hero so that it could begin. Calls from Miruko, the HPSC, and others bombarded his phone. Still lying in wait for an answer to his whereabouts, that he shamefully would not return anytime soon. There was no one that could distract from her face, envisioned through dull slited eyes that stared at the cement in longing.

Soon enough by the end of the day, he'd have to face her again. Wondering if the hatred would seeth from her lips in the same fashion that it screamed out the previous evening, if she bothered to even greet him like so, or would coldly turn away in disgust. Never hearing the tone so sweetly laugh. So offended, betraying every heartfelt moment they shared in the privacy of that room. But truly he could not blame her, for he was the one that originally betrayed her trust. Now painted out in transparency of the monster he was inside that from the beginning of this mission, working under the league, he swore to become for the greater good. A man without shame or honor.

Though the world wouldn't stop spinning for a second of self pity with work needed to be done, Endeavor storming out from the building in a furious rage. Fist clenched to meet his partner for an explanation who sat with his head bowed, bouncing one of his knees riddled with anxiety.

"Hawks!," he fummed loudly enough that people walking along the streets jumped back, careful to move away or go around the duo. Once in front of him receiving no reaction, he yanked the bird up by his forearm aggressively. Grimacing at the pathetic look on his face that appeared absent minded which only angered him further. "Where the hell have you been!? You skipped out on patrol yesterday, which may I remind, had everyone questioning what happened to you even more! You idiot, what's wrong with you!?"

His lips parted slightly, barely trying to conjure an excuse that was rightfully owed. But nothing came to mind, he hadn't the strength to argue or resist anything dealt right now as the words fell on themselves, unable to respond.

"Tch," Endeavor shoved him back hard into the bench, not bothering to check over his shoulder as he made way down the sidewalk. Flames shooting out in anger as people scrambled to move out of the way, scurrying off into shops or pressed against the wall. And not far off behind, Hawks shuffled after him lazily. Hands in his pockets, looking downcast. Purposely staying away from the eyes of those around without a thought to give an apologetic smile like usual. Or glamor with pictures together.

He couldn't see a silver lining, not even an ounce in those who dared to adore him. It was all fake, the persona. The person portrayed to them all cast a dark shadow behind that toothy grin and now more than ever, he genuinely wanted to throw away the title of number two hero. He was undeserving of it, with many others in line for the grabs. Their rally together not that long ago seemed distant in contrast to his boostful nature that challenged Endeavor to rise up above them all in the ranks and take charge. To be charismatic, charming and give hope to the people. Now even that was faded,

"Are you listening?," the man snapped, drawing him out from his train of thought.

"Hm?"

"I said we're going to U.A. today, so no typical stroll. I need to speak to Shoto about something."

Hawks raised an eyebrow, trying to keep from growing agitated at the idea of going there with his heart racing. That single place, where she had attended beside Endeavor's son in the same class. The same dorm. A funny reminder to slap in his face as the culprit behind all of this.

"And why am I coming along?," he sassed, not holding back the tone of annoyance.

"Because we're stuck together. Now shut up and don't give me any trouble."

Soon they embarked through streets of roadway signs leading to the train stations. Sure to choose an open and public route on purpose in case of criminal activity, not like they weren't on the job anyways. The sidewalk curved under the tall pavilion, distant from the outside city shops and cars passing. All noise from it drowned out in depression that had shown clearly on his face, the trains halting to a screech while other people exited. Their conversations loud and filled with joy, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was the same spot she had first come to the town, in detail that it was a trip to visit her grandparents that never happened.

As the doors opened, they stepped in, side by side with common folk that gawked at them in surprise. Their whispers heard, echoed off the metal walls with the sound of flashes from phones. Both postures from the two men were all too unfriendly to give a serious vibe, that they were handling business and not to be disturbed.

Thankfully the trip wouldn't be all that long, sitting towards the back of the train away from other people. Across from Endeavor who glared at him, currently uncomfortable by his partners recent change of demeanor and actions strange, out of character. But this self loathing skit had dragged on long enough with his last mistake caring to ask what the issue was. He would not this time, crossing his arms to follow Hawks gaze out the window as it began to move. Heaving along the tracks to depart.

Passing under bridges, watching the far off ocean, he tried to stay calm to keep his eyes locked onto the blue hue. Waves swaying with birds flying free, just as he wished he could be. Unplagued by the reflection staring back at him, leaning on his hand. It wasn't uncommon for he to view himself as a horrid creature out of all the shady dealings he had done in his life. But it cut deeper now, screaming out the truth in the disguise of her voice to remind him of the liar he was. So close, yet so cruel, to hold her heart in his hands and crush it into dust. Toying with the remnants and unphased by the girl who cried out on her knees. Tears dipped in sorrow by his own doing.

Hawks inhailed sharply, feeling uneasy as he pulled away from it. Running both hands through his hair roughly. Redness graced his face as he leaned his head back, growing further anxious by the minute. "Are we close?," he jeered, trying to hold back from tapping his foot.

In return his partner raised an eyebrow. "We just left. What the hell is wrong with you? Do rides make you nauseated?"

"Yes," he lied, letting out a deep breath.

Endeavor studied him, the sickly shade along his skin with deep seeded bags under his eyes. Nervous chewing on his bottom lip, avoiding the window. Wings overly droopy. If anything he guessed a fever due to the tint on his cheeks and the stress that was clearly exhibited.

"I could've flown there you know," he suddenly snapped, feeling a ting of panic rising at the close proximity of the seats. The walls near closing in and the scenery passed too fast. All of the world's sensations felt like too much at once, noticing every single detail as it became harder to breath.

"Too bad. Stop whining and lay back, I don't care. But don't you dare throw up."

oo

"I just can't help but wonder if she's alright.. If she's ever going to come back," Mina said sadly, scratching the side of her arm with the few students that were present today, only after their belongings to bring back home. Not all, but smaller necessary amounts since the school hadn't been open in days now while the faculty struggled to figure out a proper course of action. The reputation in shambles and their hero names tarnished, parents in a frenzy.

"Why should we be sitting on our asses again!? Someone explain that to me because if memory serves, we rescued Bakugou without a hitch!," Kirishima added, annoyed at the fellow students who didn't share that same fire. Only standing in solemn and defeat, the five of them unsure how to make it better.

Momo scowled at him, "This is different. We don't even know where she is."

They stood around with no solid agenda, randomly taking glances at Deku who remained quiet. Chest still torn open from Ochako's disappearance more than any one of them could understand. His appearance disheveled, dull in thoughts that all led to her cheerful greetings in the mornings and goodbyes in the afternoon that would make his day. Gone, replaced with hush whispers from friends that couldn't console it.

"My father's on his way right now. I'll ask him if he's heard any good news," Todoroki inquired, trying to make the best of things.

It was an awkward tension, the gates of the school unpleasant from days they'd arrive together. Halls ominous without the sound of students running throughout, sharing the space in excitement. None of the teacher's to give advice other than to stay out of the way, and keep to themselves at home. No one could go out alone or travel too far, especially on the weekends.

"Alright," Aizawa called from the dorm outer doorway, unlocking it to motion for the five of them to hurry along and gather what was needed. "That's enough chit chat. Let's get a move on."

He held the door open, waiting for them to come before two figures of the men arrived within the parking lot, halting everyone in their steps. Watching as Hawks and Endeavor marched through the gates. A flicker of hope sparked in Deku's eyes that Todoroki saw as he tried to reach out to stop the boy who ran over to them in desperation.

"Mr. Endeavor sir! Is there any news on Ochako's kidnapping!?," he huffed, scanning the man's face for a clue. Behind Hawks grew rigid, hands balled into fist within his pockets at the mention of that name. Surely this was her class, life's sick taunts continuing even when she wasn't here in person.

Immediately he stepped around Endeavor, not looking at the boy who also turned to him in discouragement as he walked past chin high. There was nothing he could say anyways that would offer solace at the situation, disregarding the other youths to make way towards the dorm building. Sensing Endeavor's eyes following him in confusion.

He moved past them all without uttering a word, all the way up to their teacher who scowled at him. "Hawks," he greeted casually. "Can I help you?"

"Can I see the girls room? The one that went missing in case there's any leads."

Aizawa gave him a strange look, eyes flickered at Endeavor from across the grounds who also seemed out of place at the request, pondering if it was alright. "Are you investigating it?"

His lips formed a thin line, nodding slowly. "You can say that."

Without a further protest, he walked past Aizawa. Quickening his pace to get away from people in general, wanting to be alone. Her room wasn't the best choice, but it was the only option his mind allowed him to choose now given the chance to feel somewhat closer to her, now that she'd blocked him out completely. Maybe it was a step to take to figure out a way to earn forgiveness, knowing her on a more personal level. The place she slept prior, things that decorated it. The color scheme, that certain scent she held that was intoxicating. How her bed was lined or if the clothes were neat. All of it was interesting, and he begged to know more.

Venturing through the halls from the stairwell, he took note of the girls section. Their names were written on the outside in different fonts to express themselves. Each closed off, except for one at the very end. A crack in it from being rummaged through, possibly police or the teachers.

A knot formed in his gut the closer he got, a small trim of sunlight radiating off the floor from the inside balcony door as he cautiously opened it. Creeking on its hinges, taking in the sight of the plain interior. Just like he expected it to be.

Hawks felt like an intruder, slowly entering without permission. Taking in the small bottles of perfume on the dresser, followed by other makeup items. Solid pink curtains hanging down from the sliding doors, with a picture of her parents on the wall beside her bed that was a mess. Things thrown about the room from a hurry, imagining how she quickly packed before leaving. And on the low table in the center sat a notebook, the cover littered with cat stickers that was assumed to be a diary of some sort.

His gloved fingers skimmed over the wood on the dresser as he walked past it. Thinking about how she'd been here. Studying and doing homework. Eating with friends, talking on the phone. He walked up to the bed, visioning her having a peaceful sleep for once without fear. In the same sense that he'd watch her do so, so many times now, lips parted with drool.

His eyes began to water, choking back an emotional pool that inched its way up in guilt. Trying to compose himself before letting go, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_I hate you! _

"I know," he whispered, letting out a shaky breath. Would there be any redemption for the road he'd chosen to take? All the lies and people he'd let down on a quest of what he thought was right? He never did question it, only went along with whatever the HPSC instructed. This case was the first time in his life that he ever had challenged authority. Willing to throw it all away if it meant he could keep her safe. On this route, a realization dawned on him that if it went on, he'd live a life in regret.

The door crept opened once more as he stood up, his eyes widened in shock at the woman who hesitantly entered. A hand clasped over her heart, the white of her eyes bloodshot from crying with tattered hair that hung a tad past her shoulders. The same color of Ochako's, same pink cheeks. A person he knew from the news that cried out or from stalking the house from afar on certain days

"H-Hello," she stuttered, entering further. "This is my daughter's room… Are you one of the hero's looking into her disappearance?"

If life was a conscious being that had a sense of humor, he concluded that it was twisted and demented. And if karma existed as well, this was it. Eating away at the tragedy falling onto those around because of him. This single day had broken and cursed him down lower than a dog, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yes ma'am," he replied calmly, struggling to keep it together.

"I see..," her eyes looked over the room the same as he had done, so melancholy to feel her daughter's presence. A hole in her heart from where Ochako had once filled it, growing more with the time passing by. "I come here when I can. I can't sleep at night knowing she's out there somewhere.."

Hawks blinked a few times to dry out the watery feel. Watching her hand move to touch a few objects in the room. Coming to rest on the bed frame at the end. A shiver down his spine at how messed up this was.

"Do you think she's okay?," she asked in a brittle tone, staring at him with an unspoken expectation.

He nearly choked, swallowing hard with a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "I think she will be ma'am."

"Did you know my daughter?"

That question was like a punch in the abdomen, a cold sweat ripping through him in agony. "I've never met her."

The woman smiled softly, letting a few tears slip out from her eyes. "She's such a sweet girl.. She called everyday. And worked hard in school. Always putting everyone else first.. P-Please put my daughter first," she cried as her lips began to quiver, breaking down in quiet sobs while her knees buckled.

Hawks quickly caught her, feeling her hands grip his jacket, allowing her to cling to him as she cried. Choking on the sobs that weren't controlled, burning out from doing so for days. Her weak body pressed so hard into him that his arms slowly encircled her. Trying to offer any type of consolation in the embrace of a stranger, the man responsible for her daughter's demise.

He gently leaned his cheek on her hair, brows furrowed wondering what to do. And overhead behind her, he caught himself in the reflection of the dresser mirror. Stunned for a second before grimacing, teeth clenched to scowl in anger at the sight of himself. How dare he offer this woman any comfort. Truly after this, he was a monster. The same one Ochako viewed him as. And if there was anything that could save his soul now, there was only one option.

"I'm gonna bring your daughter back to you," he whispered, pulling away to look down at her with a serious expression.

She blinked, rubbing away the tears through blurred vision.

"I'm gonna do my best. And in the end, I'll find her. And return her safely to you. I promise it won't be much longer."

oo

Downstairs Endeavor sat with the other students in the main living room who bombarded him with questions that he couldn't give an answer to regarding their friend. Not like he was personally on call for it, unsure where they got that assumption from. Aizawa leaned on the wall not far off, looking at him in almost the same fashion they did in curiosity.

"Look I'm sorry to disappoint. But I've got nothing. The trails gone cold," he warned, watching their faces drop.

"But you're stationed in the same area she went missing! You and Hawks! There's gotta be something!," Deku pleaded, fisting his pants to lean closer to the man.

"I'm not repeating myself. We just came to see Shoto, now if you excuse me-" he began, but their heads turned to see the winged hero running down the stairs towards the doors.

"Hawks!," he called out, hurrying to stand. "Where are you going!?"

He huffed, not bothering to turn. "I've gotta go. Catch you later," he said quickly, flying out the front doors. The red wings already ready to outstretch and meet the air, flapping a few times to kick off his feet towards the sky with a newfound objective, his mind feeling more clear.

"Wait! Not again!," he heard his partner shout from below.

oo

**I pretty much had Jimmy Eat World- Hear You Me on repeat for this chapter with the feels feeling right lol**

**Okay so update. This goes for all stories. The virus has pretty much ruined my life. I'm losing my home. And many other personal issues to go with it. Currently my best option is to study hard to get into school through the army, so best of luck to me if I can make it. Quite frankly from stress and studying, I'm seriously sorry to say I cannot continue Any stories. I'm really upset to have to say that but it's the reality I'm faced with, I simply don't have the mental health or time to do so. My deepest apologies for those of you that truly loved my writing. Maybe one day I'll return. But for now to truly focus, I will not come back. It hurts alot to see these stories when I pull my profile up and know that I won't ever be posting another chapter any time soon.. I hate it. But I thank you all so much for the support. I'll answer messages and if anyone comments know that I'll read it with a tearful smile. Best of life to everyone, until I come back. Goodbye.**


End file.
